Shell Cottage
by HarryPotterChronicles
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with their friends, arrive at Shell Cottage after escaping from Malfoy Manor. They stay there for a month under the care of Bill and Fleur before setting out for their next mission in the Horcrux Hunt.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving At Shell Cottage

**Hey guys, this is my interpretation of the missing events of Shell Cottage. I will be adding a chapter every few days (or weeks depending on how busy I am) and this fanfic should be roughly 20 chapters total. This story is written from no single perspective and some of the dialogue is taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Please note that this story is rated T for Teen, as there is some content in here which might not be suitable for kids, so viewer discretion is advised. Please read and review, but above all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, HP belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Arriving At Shell Cottage**

There was a loud _pop!_ coming from outside the largest room of Shell Cottage where Bill Weasley and his wife, Fleur, slept peacefully. It woke Bill up so suddenly that he jolted out of bed. A pop like that could have meant only one thing; _Death Eaters._ Bill switched the light on his nightstand and tried to wake up Fleur by shaking her.

"Fleur, FLEUR! Get up!"

"What, Beell? What eez ze matter?"

"I think there are Death Eaters outside. I heard a sound."

"What?" This sent Fleur flying out of bed. When she got up off the floor, she grabbed her wand and both of them ran out of the room frantically. They ran to the window of the kitchen and peeked outside. An old man with long silver hair was staggering towards the front door accompanied by a young man with dark skin.

"Ollivander!?" Bill said, sounding surprised. He darted outside the cottage and immediately aimed his wand at them, followed by Fleur.

"No no no! Wait!" shouted the young man, holding up his hands. "You're Bill, right? Listen, we're friends, not enemies!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bill shouted cautiously as Fleur raised her wand at them as well. For all they knew, Ollivander and the young man could have been disguised as Death Eaters.

Before any one of them could answer, there was another loud _pop!_ which meant that someone else had apparated within the boundaries of the cottage.

"That must be Harry!" said the young man who started running back down towards the beach.

"Harry? Harry who?" said Bill, who was more confused than ever.

"'Arry Potter?" said Fleur in shock. At hearing this, Bill made a dash for the beach followed by Fleur, leaving the supposed figure of Ollivander at the front door of the cottage.

As Bill ran down to the beach, he nearly ran into another girl who had long blonde hair and a pale face that made her look eerie in the moonlight. Bill instantly recognized her as Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best friend who was at his wedding. Bill was about to ask her "where'd you all come from?" when he heard someone yelling over and over again "HELP!" from the beach.

Bill continued to run past Luna. He ran like a confused madman from the police, nearly tripping on weeds from the sand as he ran. He immediately stopped when he got to the beach. What he saw was indeed none other than Harry Potter on his knees holding what looked like a house elf. Bill looked to his left and saw his younger brother carrying in his arms what seemed to be an unconscious or dead Hermione, crying as he held her.

"H-Hermione," he weakly sobbed. "Please, d-don't die on me now. Someone-SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!" Luna quickly ran to his aid and lifted Hermione's legs off the ground to support her.

"She eez alive, let'z take 'er inside," said Fleur, taking Hermione's legs from Luna and helping Ron carry her back towards the cottage.

Bill ran to Harry's side and noticed that he was clutching a dead house elf in his arms. The young man with the dark skin also showed up beside him. Harry was silently crying for another minute before Fleur and Luna reached his side again.

"Hermione," Harry croaked suddenly after a full minute. "Where is she?"

"Ron's taken her inside," Bill said. "She'll be all right."

For Bill, everything happened way too fast, as though the earth had stopped momentarily and was now spinning a hundred times as fast. Questions began to swim freely in his mind. What on earth were Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing here all of a sudden? Why were Luna and Ollivander and these other people with them? Why was Harry holding a dead house elf? To Bill's utter shock, there was also a goblin lying down on the wet sand. He looked like he was half-conscious, and he kept rolling over from side to side as the water from the sea splashed and slithered against the sand.

"Someone has to bring him inside," Bill said.

"I'll do it," said the young man, who Bill finally recognized as Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend in her fifth year. Dean picked up the goblin with some difficulty and carried him towards the cottage.

"Darling, help Ollivander inside," Bill instructed his wife. Fleur nodded and walked back towards the cottage, leaving him, Harry, and Luna on the beach. Only the violent splashing of the waves and the howling of the wind broke the deadly silence that lingered between the three individuals. Luna got down on her knees and began to gently stroke Harry's back as he shook with anguish.

"We should close his eyes," Luna said in her soft, dreamy voice. "Don't you think?"

The only thing Harry could do was nod through his tears. It prevented him from breaking down. Luna moved her hand and gently shut the elf's eyes closed. "There, now he could be sleeping."

"I want to bury him," Harry finally said, looking at Luna. "Properly, without magic. Has anyone got a spade?"

Bill nodded and began to walk back towards the cottage. "Follow me," he said. Luna patted Harry's back a few more times.

"Let's take him up the hill," Luna said. Harry subconsciously complied and carried Dobby's body up the hill towards the cottage, shaking with each step he took. When Harry reached the top of the hill, he neither looked nor spoke to anyone. Instead, he took the shovel that Bill gave him and began digging spot on the edge of the hill to make a grave for the house elf who had saved his life.

Bill and Fleur walked inside the cottage. They entered the room where Hermione was resting in. She was on the bed, still unconscious as Ron held her hand and repeated over and over again, "it's okay."

They were both horrified. Hermione looked thin, as though she had been tortured. Her face looked bruised and she had a bad cut on her neck. After a minute or two, she opened her eyes.

"R-Ron?" she croaked.

"Hermione!" he said as he leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Hermione, I'm here."

Hermione began to cry softly as she tried to wrap her arms around him. "Ron, d-don't let them do anything to me…p-please, don't let th-them…."

"Shhh, it's okay, shhh, I'm here, and I swear, I won't let anything happen to you ever again….I promise….shhh, it's okay…" he was stroking her hair softly. Luna walked into the room and got on the other side of the bed, holding Hermione's hand. "You're safe now, Hermione" she said. Hermione continued to cry for a few more minutes, taking in Luna's and Ron's words.

Ron then walked up to Bill and hugged him. "Thank Merlin you guys are safe…what happened to you?" Bill asked.

"It's a long story," said Ron, as he hugged Fleur as well.

"Ze elf eez dead," informed Fleur regretfully.

There was solemn silence around the room. Hermione's crying stopped and Ron took two steps back, feeling horrible. Dobby was the reason that Hermione was alive, that they all were alive.

"Harry is digging his grave," said Bill. "We should all go join him."

They all nodded in agreement and Bill and Fleur walked outside, followed by Luna and Dean.

"You should rest here," said Ron.

"N-no," said Hermione. "I want to g-go outside."

"Hermione, you need to rest-"

"I w-want t-to, please," she said. Ron, realizing that it would be difficult for Hermione if he didn't comply, wrapped her in a blanket and helped her walk outside. Ollivander and the goblin, Griphook, remained inside the cottage.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked when he acknowledged their presence.

"She's doing better," said Ron and Hermione weakly nodded, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

They all watched as Harry wrapped the elf snugly in his jacket. Ron sat on the edge and stripped off his shoes and socks, which he placed on the elf's bare feet. Dean produced a woolen hat, which he placed over the elf's head, muffling his batlike ears. Harry placed Dobby's body in the grave. To Harry, it didn't matter where Voldemort was or what he was doing anymore. All that matter was that his friend was dead, and now he wanted to hold a funeral that was just as grand as Dumbledore's had been.

As Harry climbed out of the grave, Luna was the first to speak. "I think we all ought to say something. I'll go first, shall I?"

Everyone looked at her, including Harry. "Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

Bill wrapped an arm around Fleur and they both smiled weakly, knowing that it was the right thing to say. Luna had pretty much summed it up for all of them. Luna looked at Ron expectantly, who said in a thick voice, "Yeah…thanks, Dobby."

"Thanks," muttered Dean.

"Good-bye, Dobby," said Harry, who sounded like he was choking on his tears. Bill raised his wand and filled Dobby's grave with the earth and soil in a reddish mound. "D'you mind if I stay here a moment?" Harry asked.

Bill would have much rather Harry tell them all what was going on, but he understood that Harry was going through a difficult time at the moment. Bill and the others patted him on the back and walked back inside, leaving Harry to his empty thoughts.

While Harry was alone, he murmured instructions and wrote on Dobby's gravestone: HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.

He spent a few more moments, pondering over the dark and light of the situation, pondering over everything that had happened in the last few hours. For him too, everything happened way too fast. And he knew who killed Dobby, Bellatrix Lestrange had yet again taken one more of Harry's loved ones away from the world. His stomach felt like an empty vacuum of space as he got up and slowly walked back towards the cottage. When he looked to his right, he could see a beautiful, dazzling orange sunrise beyond the horizons of the sea. "I'll miss you Dobby," he said to himself.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Hey guys, this chapter didn't take as long to write as I anticipated. Hope yall enjoy! Please note, there is some dialogue in French throughout this whole story. If the French is off a little bit, don't blame me (blame Google Translate). Happy reading and I hope you won't be disappointed. :)**

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Rays of bright orange and yellow light shone through the windows of the cottage as the new inhabitants stepped inside. Fleur immediately showed the weak and frail Ollivander to his new room. Griphook was resting in the room farthest from the sea. Fleur had given him Skele-Gro to help mend his legs. The whole time, he was watching Harry dig Dobby's grave.

While Ollivander and Griphook were resting, the others, except for Harry who was still outside, gathered in the living room which had the best view of the sea. Dean and Luna gazed out at the waves on the beach while Ron walked a straggling Hermione into the living room with ease. The salty smell of ocean air permeated the cottage. Fleur pulled Bill aside into the kitchen momentarily.

"Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi sont-ils ici tout d'un coup?" she asked. Bill understood why she was speaking in French: she didn't want anyone else to understand.

"Chérie, je ne suis pas sûr . Je vais les poser maintenant." responded Bill. They walked into the living room, and all eyes went on them.

"I need to talk to all of you, so make yourselves comfortable here," said Bill. Dean sat down on the rug while Luna plopped a seat on the couch.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Ron asked Hermione.

"N-no," said Hermione. "I need to stay and listen."

Ron helped Hermione into an armchair and grabbed another warm blanket from the rack by the door and wrapped her in it. Fleur had earlier given Hermione a bandage for her bleeding neck. Ron then sat on the couch next to Luna. With the exception of Griphook and Ollivander, Harry was the only one who wasn't present.

Bill sat down on a stool while Fleur stood at his side with her arms crossed. There was a long silence before Bill finally asked, "Why are you all here?"

"Bill, it's a really long story," said Ron.

"Well I have a right to know, you know," argued Bill. "You all just showed up here with Ollivander, a half-conscious goblin, a dead house-elf, and some of the most random people I would ever have expected you lot to be traveling with, no offense," he hinted to Luna and Dean.

"None taken," muttered Dean, who was looking down at his feet glumly.

"Fine then, let's just start from Malfoy Manor-" sighed Ron, but Hermione interrupted him.

"No Ron!" she said, looking over at Luna. "Luna has a right to know what happened to her house."

"Hermione, we can't reveal anything of what we're up to. Remember?" reminded Ron.

"What d'you mean?" Bill asked.

"We're acting on Dumbledore's orders," said Ron. "According to Harry, it's important that no one knows anything about our mission, not even members of the Order. And don't worry Hermione, we can tell Luna later."

"Tell me what?" Luna asked, who looked as though she was in another world and not paying attention to the conversation at all.

"Er…nothing, Luna," said Ron, chuckling to himself. "Anyway, the three of us were captured by snatchers when we were camping in the forest. That's where we met up with Dean and Griphook."

"I wasn't sure if my parents were Muggles or not, so I ran away from Hogwarts to avoid getting captured," explained Dean. "That's when I met up with Griphook and some other runaways. Most of them were already killed, but Griphook and I were the lucky ones."

"We were then all taken to Malfoy Manor where we were imprisoned in the basement," continued Ron. "That's where we found Luna and Ollivander."

"Well zen what 'appened to 'Ermione?" Fleur asked with concern. "Zat cut deed not appear on 'er neck by eetself."

"I was t-tortured upstairs for information by Bellatrix Lestrange," said Hermione. She was nearly in tears again but she kept herself under control. Ron's fists tightened and his anger nearly boiled over at the mention of Bellatrix's name.

"What eenformation deed zey want?" Fleur asked.

"Can't tell you that," said Ron.

"Right, go on," said Bill.

"Anyway, Dobby the house-elf had surprisingly come to our rescue," said Ron. "I'm not sure how he managed to find us though. He then apparated us away from Malfoy Manor, we barely escaped with our lives, and here we are."

"How did Dobby die?" Luna asked curiously.

"I think Bellatrix threw something at him as we disapparated. It must have been a knife or something," explained Ron.

There was more silence and everyone looked downcast. Bill then asked, "So what happens now?"

Nobody could answer the question. Breaking the continuing silence, Dean asked, "Luna, how did you end up in Malfoy Manor with Ollivander?"

"Oh, well I'm not quite sure how Mr. Ollivander wounded up in Malfoy Manor," explained Luna. "All I know is that he was there before I got there. I was dragged off the train by Death Eaters on my way home for Christmas, you see. I suppose it was because Daddy sold too many _Quibbler _copies supporting Harry, and the Death Eaters must have gotten really angry about it, I noticed that they really have such high tempers. I thought they were going to throw me in Azkaban, but they brought me to Draco's house instead. Oh, which reminds me, I'd probably have to let Ginny know I'm safe now. She's probably worried. She saw me get dragged off the train, you know, but I'd expect she's at home safe and sound."

"Yeah, well it's lucky that Ginny's on holiday," said Bill. "If she'd been at Hogwarts, they could have taken her before we reached her. Now we know she's safe too."

Bill turned around and saw Harry standing at the door. His hands were covered in mud and his shirt in dust. Bill stood up and walked over to him.

"I'll need to leave soon," said Bill. "I need to get the whole family out of the Burrow and move them to Muriel's. The Death Eaters know Ron's with you now, they're bound to target the family."

Harry's face fell. He knew that he was the one to blame. Because of him, the Weasleys had to abandon their home. Harry always felt like the Weasleys were his real family, compared to the pathetic Dursleys, and now he was the reason they had to move.

"Don't apologize," said Bill. "It was always a matter of time, Dad's been saying so for months. We're the biggest blood-traitor family there is."

"How are they protected?" asked Harry.

"Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend, Fleur's given him Skele-Gro; we could probably move them in an hour or-"

"No," Harry interjected. "I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important."

Now Bill was getting annoyed. There was too much authority in Harry's voice for his taste. It was as though Harry owned this house now. All eyes from the living room turned to Harry.

Of course, Harry felt like he was on the spotlight momentarily. Everyone always expected something from him. "I'm going to wash, then I'll need to see them, straightaway."

Harry walked away from them into the little kitchen. Bill watched him and tried not to heat up with anger. He understood that Harry had a mission, but he sounded like he had the ultimate control in the house. Bill cast a glance at Ron, who raised his hands with a "Don't look at me" expression on his face.

"He seems rather disappointed," pointed out Luna observantly.

Bill looked back at all of them. "Well, I suppose you'll all be here a while then. So if you will, I'll show you to your rooms."

All of them stood up, Ron helping Hermione slowly out of the armchair. Bill walked down the corridor and into the bedroom where Hermione had been previously resting.

"This room will be for two people," said Bill.

"Hermione, how about you sleep here," said Ron as he helped Hermione onto the bed.

"Thanks Ron," she said weakly. Ron gently helped her to lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Someone else should sleep here with you," said Bill.

"Erm, I could…sleep with you Hermione?" Ron said uncertainly. He was practically Hermione's boyfriend, sort of, but it would feel kind of awkward with everyone else around.

"Actually, how about Luna?" suggested Ron. "I'm sure she's great company!"

"Sure," said Hermione. "Luna, will you stay with me here?"

"Absolutely Hermione!" Luna said smiling. "I'd love to!"

Hermione and Luna settled themselves into their rooms while Bill showed Dean and Ron another, slightly bigger room. "This is good enough for you, Dean, and Harry," said Bill.

"Looks great, thanks Bill," said Ron, flopping on the bed.

After a while, everyone had settled into their respective rooms. Hermione and Luna enjoyed a game of wizard's chess to calm Hermione's nerves while Ron spectated and cheered Hermione on. Bill and Fleur stood at the foot of the stairs as Harry finally emerged from the kitchen. To Harry, neither of them looked happy at all.

"I need to speak to Ollivander and Griphook," Harry said.

"No," said Fleur. "You will 'ave to wait, 'Arry. Zey are both ill, tired-"

"I'm sorry," Harry said calmly, "but it can't wait. I need to talk to them now. Privately and separately. It's urgent."

At this point, Bill lost it. "Harry, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he said with a rise in his tone of voice. "You turn up here with a dead house-elf and a half-conscious goblin, Hermione looks as though she has been tortured, and Ron's refused to tell me anything. All I know is that you lot came here from Malfoy Manor!"

"We can't tell you what we're doing," said Harry flatly. "You're in the Order, Bill, you know Dumbledore left us a mission. We're not supposed to talk about it to anyone else."

Fleur snorted impatiently. Bill did not look at her. He looked at Harry directly in the eye. But despite his impatience, he kept his cool. "All right," he said. "Who do you want to talk to first?"

Bill could see that Harry was hesitating. Harry knew there was very little time to decide: Horcruxes or Hallows?

Harry finally made up his mind. "Griphook, I'll speak to Griphook first."

"Up here, then" said Bill, who led Harry towards Griphook's room.

"I'll need you two as well!" Harry called to Ron and Hermione, who joined him instantly.

"How are you?" Harry asked Hermione. "You were amazing-coming up with a story like that when she was torturing you-"

Hermione smiled weakly and Ron squeezed her with one arm. "What are we doing now, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see. Come on," said Harry.

"In here," said Bill as he led them into Griphook's room. Even though the room was the furthest from the cliffs, it had a great view of the sea, which was now flecked with brighter pastel colors as the sun rose higher.

Bill carried Griphook and set him on the bed, who grumbled thanks. Bill then left, closing the door. He walked back over to Fleur, who was entertaining Luna and Dean in the living room. "Fleur, come here," he said.

Fleur got up and walked over to Bill.

"Listen, I have to go to the Burrow," said Bill.

"What, why?" Fleur asked.

"I have to move the family out of there," said Bill. "It isn't safe for them anymore. The Death Eaters know that Ron is travelling with Harry, so they will come after the family."

"Where will zey go?" Fleur asked.

"I'll move them to Muriel's place," said Bill. "In the meantime, I want you to see what information you can get out of their plans. I don't care if its Dumbledore's instructions, I want to know what's going on."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said a dreamy voice coming from the kitchen. The saw Luna standing beside the entrance to the kitchen, tracing her fingers across jingling shells hanging from the ceiling.

"If it were me, I would respect their privacy," said Luna serenely. "I have faith in Harry Potter and if he can't tell us what he is doing because it will benefit us in the end, that is good enough for me."

Bill and Fleur looked at her for a few seconds, thinking to themselves. Bill silently started to consider Luna's words. He gave one kiss on Fleur's cheek.

"It's beautiful here," said Luna, looking around.

"It was our aunt's," explained Bill. "We used to come here as kids. Now it's a safe house for the Order, or what's left of us at least."

"Muggles think these keep evil away, but they're wrong," said Luna as she continued to trace the shells. She then walked back to the living room, humming to herself. Bill and Fleur looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you soon ma chérie," Bill said before he headed out the door and disapparated.

CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3: The Move To Muriel's

**Hey guys, here is the third chapter to Shell Cottage as promised. Happy reading and stay tuned for more chapters! :)**

**Chapter 3: The Move To Muriel's **

It was nearly midday when Bill had finally apparated within the boundaries of the Burrow where the rest of his family lived. The bright clouds blocked the appearance of the blue sky and the grass surrounding the Burrow danced as the wind blew. Bill didn't spare any time to stare at the Burrow and think of old memories from childhood. Instead, he made a silent dash for the front door.

Inside the warm and cozy Burrow, Molly Weasley stood in the kitchen humming a tune to Celestina Warbeck as her old records played by the counter. She stirred the steaming onion soup in a brass pot on the stove with her wand, slowly swaying her hips from side to side and being cautious not to let her light yellow apron catch fire. Her husband Arthur Weasley walked into the living room and took a copy of _The Daily Prophet _from on top of the fireplace_. _

"Poor Xeno," Arthur said to himself as he skimmed the article on the front page.

"Why?" his wife called. "What happened to him this time?"

"Death Eaters, that's what!" snapped back Arthur, sitting on the couch. "They took him away from his house and locked him up in Azkaban because of his support for Harry."

"That's horrible," said Molly angrily. "First his daughter, then him…who's bloody next? Oh, I really hope Luna is okay. She's such a sweetheart." She began tearing up a bit.

Arthur was going to say, "I hope Harry, Ron, and Hermione are okay." He prevented himself from saying so knowing that his wife would have a breakdown if he did.

"Of course, Ginny has left her _Quibbler_ magazine down here," said Arthur irritably, picking up a _Quibbler_ magazine from off the floor.

"What's wrong with that?" Molly asked sternly as she walked into the living room to serve the onion soup to her husband.

"She shouldn't leave her things lying around all over the place," said Arthur, taking the soup from the tray and setting it on the wooden table in front of him.

"It's alright Arthur, she's been reading those more and more ever since Luna was taken away by the Death Eaters," said Molly.

"GINNY! COME DOWN HERE," Arthur called.

Ginny came trotting downstairs instantly. "Yes, dad?" she said without a hint of smile on her face.

"Please keep your _own_ things in your _own_ room, the house is already a mess as it is," said Arthur as he handed the magazine to Ginny. "What're you doing now?"

"Playing exploding snap with Fred and George," replied Ginny. She said it ever so solemnly, she couldn't bring herself to smile in days.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door. Molly dropped the tray as she took it back to the kitchen, and it made a loud _clang!_ as it hit the floor, the rattling noise echoing throughout the kitchen. "Who is that?" she whispered to her husband anxiously.

Arthur shrugged as the knocking came again. He got up and pulled out his wand, Molly following behind. "Ginny, stay in the living room," he instructed. Arthur slowly made his way to the front door.

"Who is there? D-Declare yourself!" said Arthur. He tried to sound confident, but couldn't help his trembling voice. Disobeying her dad's orders, Ginny followed behind them towards the front door.

"Dad, it's me! Bill," said Bill from outside. Arthur and Molly looked at each other in shock.

"When and where were you born?" said Arthur loudly.

Bill knew that security questions such as these were mandatory in these situations, so he complied with answering them. "November 29th, 1970. Ottery St. Catchpole. England."

"What would you call Charlie when you were little?" Molly called out from behind Arthur.

"Er…mum?"

"Answer it!"

"Fat red-headed Charliepiggy," said Bill, a little embarrassed.

Arthur opened the door with caution to see Bill's form standing outside. Without any hug or form of greeting, he grabbed Bill by the shirt and pulled him inside.

"Bill, oh Bill," said Molly, immediately throwing her arms around her oldest son as Arthur slammed the door shut.

"Calm down mum, it's not like I came back after a year!" said Bill, returning her hug.

"Yes but, oh honey!" she still clung to him. Fred and George also came downstairs followed by Charlie who held a drawing of a Red Dragon.

All of them exchanged their hugs with Bill and led him into the family room of the Burrow. "You didn't have any problems apparating here?" Arthur asked. "Thank Merlin you didn't splinch again."

"It was just once," protested Bill.

"How's 'Meez Delacour' doing?" Fred asked.

"Fleur is fine," said Bill. "But I'm not here to talk about her."

All of them grew silent. "What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"I need all of you to pack everything that's valuable," said Bill.

"What? Why? What's the matter?" Arthur asked, slightly concerned.

"We have to move the family to Muriel's place," explained Bill.

There was a small mixture of "what"s and "why"s from everyone. "Look, there's just no time, we have to evacuate the Burrow," said Bill impatiently.

"Why do we need to evacuate?" Arthur asked.

"The Death Eaters," said Bill. "They know that Ron isn't in bed with Spattergroit. They know he's with Harry."

"WHAT?" shouted Arthur. There was another outcry of concerned "what"s and "how"s.

"How could they have possibly figured that out?" Molly asked in bewilderment. Ginny's breathing nearly stopped out of fear.

"Well, it's a long story," said Bill.

"Well, tell us!" said Ginny impatiently.

"Okay, but I'll make it quick," said Bill. "Now you may think what I'm about to say is crazy-"

"Just tell us!" chorused the twins.

"Okay…here goes….Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up at Shell Cottage last night. They're staying with us now."

Almost instantaneously, there was a loud outcry of "WHAT"s and "HOW"s and "WHY"s. Molly and Arthur became ecstatic, Fred, George, and Charlie were hugging each other while jumping around in circles, and Ginny stood there, still as a statue, until she started silently crying tears of joy.

For Ginny, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. They were alive! She now knew that they were alive! She sank to her knees and held her hands over her mouth and continued to shed tears as Molly ran to her side and stroked her hair. For the past few months, Ginny had been worried sick to her stomach to the point where she could not breathe properly. She did not know whether Harry, the love of her life, Ron, her closest brother, and Hermione, one of her best friends, were even alive. Bills words lifted the stone weights from Ginny's stomach.

"They're….a-a-alive?" Ginny asked Bill.

"Yes, they are very much alive and well," said Bill. "And don't worry anymore. They're safe now."

Ginny threw her arms around Bill and sobbed into his chest. It took a few more moments for everyone to calm down from the joy of the good news.

"How did they get to Shell Cottage?" Arthur asked.

"They apparated," said Bill.

"Well, where did they come from?" Charlie asked.

"I tell you all when we get to Muriel's place," said Bill. "But, they weren't the only ones to show up at our doorstep."

"What? Who else came? Certainly not Death Eaters!" said Molly worriedly.

"No, they came with Ollivander-"

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I was beginning to get worried about him. He had been missing for months. How did he end up with them?"

"Dad! I'll tell you later!" snapped Bill. "They also came with a goblin-"

"Ugh! What are they doing with a goblin?!" said Molly in disgust.

"Mom! It's a long story, just let me finish," said Bill irritably. "They also brought Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood."

In another instant, Ginny's happiness doubled, and she felt as though she could jump to the moon and back. Luna, she was alive! She was safe! Bill knew Ginny must've been worried sick about Luna. Ginny was also relieved to hear that Dean was safe as well. She knew Dean had left school for some reason unknown, but she was glad to hear that he was okay. Now Ginny could sleep peacefully tonight.

"How did they end up with Harry?" Arthur asked. Although he and Molly were happy that Luna and the others were alive and safe, he was still flabbergasted as to how they met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Look, I'll explain everything at Muriel's place. We have to go there NOW or we'll all be thrown in Azkaban, or worse!" said Bill. "Everyone, pack your things and don't expect to be back here until the war is over."

Everyone scrambled as fast as they could to pack. Ginny ran to her room and took down her favorite posters and grabbed her clothes, wand, spellbooks, and her broomstick, throwing them all into her trunk. She also grabbed her _Quibbler _editions and her _Dumbledore's Army _poster that she had been working on over the summer. She then said goodbye to her room and ran downstairs. Everyone else was ready to go in half an hour. Molly had taken all of the family pictures and relics and put them into one heavy case for Bill to carry.

"Alright, everyone is here then," said Bill once they were all outside. "Hey wait a minute, where's Percy?"

All of them could not respond, but they held their heads down. "He's still living in London, working at the Ministry," said Arthur.

"We have to go and get him," said Molly.

"No," said Bill. "As much as I want Percy to be with us too, we can't waste time going there to fetch him. It's too risky. And if he's happy, then that's good enough."

"He won't contact us or talk to us anyway," said Arthur, wrapping his arm around Molly who was weeping into her handkerchief.

"Besides," said George. "He's a Ministry-loving, pram-faced wanker-"

George fell silent when Arthur casted him a furious glare.

"Let's stand in a circle," said Bill once they had gotten up the hill and far away from the Burrow. Bill held hands with Ginny, who took Molly's hands who took Arthur's who took Fred's and George's hands who took Charlie's hand as well. They all took one last glance at the Burrow and with a single _pop!_ they were gone.

They had landed in a nearby green field seconds later with a _pop! _They were now in the Scottish countryside where Auntie Muriel lived. They began to walk through countless fields for a few miles before they reached a large mansion in the middle of nowhere entitled: Eastern Eagle Creek. The entire 450 acre estate belonged to her. Two roaring lion gargoyles with wings stood on either side of the pebbled road that led up to the white mansion. There was a gold eagle emblem on the front door. Behind the mansion was a lake with waters that sparkled against the sunlight. They rang the doorbell and Muriel didn't bother to ask security questions (given the fact that she was 108 years old).

Muriel opened the door. She stood there with her hair all over the place in her pink outfit. She wore a hat with way too many feathers. "Oh, well hello," she said in her typical Muriel-ish style that made her sound like a seductress from the 60's. "What brings you Weasleys to my lovely home? And why by Merlin's beard did you bring trunks?"

"Auntie Muriel, they're all going to be staying here for a while," said Bill nervously. He hadn't exactly told her this beforehand. "Is that okay with you?"

At first, Muriel's face was in shock. "THEM?" she then yelled. Before she could throw an insult at how ugly one of them looked, she fainted and fell on her back.

"Well, she took that better than I thought," said Molly uncertainly.

After a while, the entire family was settled into Muriel's house. They were each shown to their respective rooms by Muriel's servants which looked like royal bedchambers. Muriel then went on to have her cooks prepare lunch for the exhausted Weasley family.

"So why are you all here? Burrow too four centuries ago for you?" she cackled.

"Actually, it's because of the Death Eaters," said Molly Weasley as they all took a seat at the table for lunch.

"Oh, what'd they do now?" said Muriel. "It's bad enough that they had to gate crash the wedding. They got porridge on my dress while they were running around, firing spells as who knows what."

"They've taken over the Ministry," said Arthur. "We can't go to work and they're bound to come after us. We figured that we would be safe here instead."

"Ah, I see," said Muriel, sounding unconvinced. The cooks had prepared steaming hot beef stew for everyone which the maids laid out on the table in an orderly fashion. Glasses of carbonated apple cider were placed beside each plate. Ginny was so happy that she began eating as much as she could.

"Hey Ginevra, slow your horse down!" said Muriel when she realized how fast Ginny was eating. "You're eating like a pig, Ha! Like you're-like you're eatin' hay!"

Ginny looked up and swallowed in embarrassment as she wiped her cheek.

"I'm just playing with ya," said Muriel. "Truth is you've turned into a fine young lady."

"Er….thanks Auntie Muriel," said Ginny. While Auntie Muriel had the tendency to make fun of people and be more annoying than Fred and George, she also had a warm side.

"You look like you've been eating at the zoo," said Fred under his breath. George sniggered.

"What'd you say?!" said Muriel, looking at him like a tiger.

"Erm….nofing," said Fred through his full mouth, although George continued snort in laughter.

"Yeah, I bet nothing!" snapped Muriel.

Lunch had been much more enjoyable at Muriel's than at the Burrow primarily because everyone was more relieved to hear that the trio along with their friends were safe and well at Shell Cottage. Muriel told everyone a few jokes about all the wizards she's ever married that made everyone laugh through their food.

"So Bill, will you now tell us how Harry came to be at your place?" Arthur asked.

Everyone except Muriel stopped eating and all eyes were now on Bill.

"Well," began Bill. "They all apparated to Shell Cottage in the middle of the night. They said they came from Malfoy Manor."

"What were they doing there?" Arthur asked.

"Don't know," said Bill. "They wouldn't tell me anything before that. They won't tell me what they're up to or what they're planning next. They said it's because Dumbledore left them a mission, and no one else can know about it. Anyway, they came with a dead house-elf. His name was Dobby."

Ginny gasped. "Dobby's dead?"

"Yeah, he died as they apparated," said Bill.

"How did that happen?" Charlie asked.

"Not exactly sure, Ron said something about a knife," said Bill.

Everyone either looked downcast or had a hand over their mouths. For Ginny, there was just sadness. Indescribable sadness. Ginny could only imagine that Harry must've been devastated. She knew how close Harry was to the elf. Who killed Dobby was the only question she wanted to ask, but she knew that Bill probably didn't have the answer.

"When they got there, Ron was carrying Hermione," continued Bill. "She was unconscious when I saw her."

"Why?" Molly asked, more concerned than ever.

"Ron said she'd been tortured by someone," said Bill.

Everyone gasped this time in horror. Ginny began to sink slowly. Like everyone else, she was horrified.

"I swear, I will make sure that whoever tortured Hermione suffers that wrath of an Inferno!" said Molly through gritted teeth. "She is just as good as my own daughter!"

"Well, is she alright?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Bill. "She's on her feet now, Fleur and Luna have been taking care of her. I don't really know anything else."

"Well, that's alright," said Arthur. "The important thing is that they're safe."

"Yeah, but I'd imagine that they'll be leaving soon again," said Bill. "They're planning something."

"Bill, it is your job to keep them at Shell Cottage for as long as possible," said Molly sternly. Arthur looked as though he was about to disagree, but he said nothing and continued to eat his stew.

"By the way dad, where are Lupin and Tonks?" Bill asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're hiding underground," said Arthur. "I'm sure they're alright."

"Well, it might be safer if we got them to stay here with you, especially since Tonks is pregnant" suggested Bill.

"NO!" snapped Muriel. "Not more people in my house! And no baby deliveries either!"

"Auntie Muriel, please," said Molly. "They've both got hearts of gold."

Muriel just grunted irritably and walked away to the kitchen. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, in that case, I'll leave to get them soon," said Arthur, wiping his chin.

"Bill, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked once she finished lunch. Bill stood up and they both walked into a separate room.

"Bill, I need to see them," said Ginny.

"What? No, absolutely not! You're safe here and I can't risk your safety just so you can go and see your boyfriend."

"Harry is not my boyfriend," said Ginny, trying to hide it, although she knew she couldn't with the look Bill was giving her.

"Believe me, Ron's told me a lot of things," said Bill.

"Okay Bill, listen, Ron is my brother just as much as he is yours, Dean is my ex-boyfriend who I still care about as a friend, Hermione and Luna are two of my best friends, I even had to watch Luna get dragged off the train by Death Eaters for Merlin's sake! And Harry, well, as you _already _know is the love of my life," said Ginny. "I HAVE to see them Bill."

"Ginny, they're fine, believe me," said Bill. "And if we intrude, they won't be able to plan out whatever they're going to do next. Its better if we just leave them be."

"But I am taking part in this war too," snapped Ginny. "I don't care if I am underage or if I'm a girl. I am fighting this war too!"

"Look, I know you are," said Bill, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know that better than Mum and Dad. But you can play you're part by staying here and looking after the family. There will be a time when you can join the fight, okay?"

Ginny looked rather downcast, but nodded her head.

"Come on," he said as he led here back to the table.

"Alright, I have to head back now," said Bill.

"What? Already?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, mum," said Bill.

"Well, alright, but take care of yourself sweetie," she said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"I will mum," he said, hugging her back.

"Take care, son," said Arthur, hugging him as well.

"I will dad," said Bill.

"And tell your Veela wife to give me my tiara back!" shouted Muriel from the kitchen. "It's a priceless art of goblinwork!" Bill could only chuckle.

Bill said his last farewells to everyone and headed out the door. He walked up a hill and took one last fleeting glance at the mansion, silently wishing for the welfare of his family. Within a few seconds, he apparated back home with a _pop!_

CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!


	4. Chapter 4: Eavesdropping

**Hey readers, here is the fourth chapter to the installment of Shell Cottage. These chapters are coming by pretty quickly. Happy reading! :)**

**Chapter 4: Eavesdropping**

Fleur did not know whether or not she should have been listening at the door. Bill had instructed her before he left to relocate the family that she should find out as much as she could about Harry's plan, but she was also still stuck on Luna's words. Bill was not home yet, Luna was eating a carrot in the kitchen while peacefully looking out the window, and Dean was sleeping on the couch.

Making up her mind, Fleur slowly began advancing to the room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking with Griphook. She tiptoed quietly so that the wooden floorboard would not make a creaking sound. After reaching the end of the hallway, she pressed her ear to the door. She hoped that nobody would know she was spying on them.

"…the right to carry a wand has long been contested by wizards and goblins," said a voice that Fleur recognized as Griphook's.

"Well, goblins can do magic without wands!" said Ron.

"This is immaterial!" countered Griphook. "Wizards refuse to share the secrets of wandlore with other magical beings, they deny us the possibility of extending our powers."

It sounded to Fleur as though they were having a heated argument. But what could they be possibly arguing about? It sounded like a childish fight of social classes to her.

"Well, goblins won't share any of their magic either," argued Ron. "You won't tell us how to make swords and armor the way you do. Goblins know how to work metal in a way wizards have never-"

"It doesn't matter," interrupted a voice Fleur recognized as Harry's. "This isn't about wizards versus goblins or any other sort of magical creature-"

Suddenly Griphook laughed. It was a pretty nasty laugh, very evil-like. It sent chills down Fleur's spine as she listened.

"But it is, it is about precisely that!" the goblin said. "As the Dark Lord becomes even more powerful, your race is set still more firmly above mine! Gringotts falls under Wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered, and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?"

"We do!" Fleur heard Hermione shout aggressively. Fleur also heard her get up from her chair. "We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!"

For a second Fleur was in shock. Why would she call herself a mudblood? "Don't call yourself-" she heard Ron mutter.

"Why shouldn't I?" said Hermione. "Mudblood, and proud of it! I've got no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys'! Did you know that it was Harry who-"

"Fleur?" someone asked.

Fleur spun around in shock to find Dean standing there in the middle of the corridor. She held a finger up to her mouth, attempting to shush him.

"Er…what are you doing?" Dean whispered.

"Look, you cannot tell anyone," said Fleur nervously.

"Are you…eavesdropping," Dean asked.

Fleur couldn't hide it. She had been caught red handed. "Yes, Dean, I am _eavezdroppeeng_, if zat ees 'ow you call eet een Eenglish."

"Yeah well…okay," said Dean, unsure of what to really say.

"Well…what are you doeeng?" Fleur asked.

"I was looking for you," said Dean.

"What for?"

"I was wondering if you could make some tea…but if you're busy-"

"No no no, _moi?_ I am not beessy at all," said Fleur. "Follow me to ze keetchen."

Fleur's attempts of eavesdropping any further had been abandoned as she led Dean to the kitchen. It was too risky to continue. Dean or Luna would've come around to suspect her, or worse, Harry would've caught her.

At least Fleur gained some knowledge. They said something about a sword…and they seemed to be arguing over something. But what? Why was the goblin being so argumentative?

"Eh…Luna?" Fleur said as she entered the kitchen. Luna was still sitting at the kitchen table staring into space.

"Yes, Fleur?" she asked.

"Would you like some tea?" Fleur asked. "I am makeeng some for Dean."

"Yes, thank you," Luna said. Fleur thought it was cute how wise and polite Luna was.

"I might az well make some for Beell too," Fleur said to herself. "'E should be back any meeneete."

About a minute later, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione make their way to Ollivander's room. Poor man, Fleur thought to herself. What could they possibly want from him?

Once the water was boiled, Fleur began to make English tea. Along with the tea leaves, she added milk, white sugar, and a hint of ginger to each cup.

She then served hot tea to Luna and Dean. She sat with them at the wooden table in the room between the living room, the kitchen, and the corridor. The window had a spectacular view of the sea. The three of them began sipping their tea in silence, until there was another _pop!_ and Bill walked in the door.

"I'm back," he said quietly. Fleur stood up and walked over to her husband. She took him to a corner in the kitchen where they could talk in private.

"Well, 'ow ees ze family?" Fleur asked.

"Don't worry, they're all safe now," said Bill. "I moved them to Muriel's estate in Scotland. The Death Eaters won't find them there."

Fleur let out a sigh of relief. "Well zat's good," she said.

"Auntie Muriel was also not quite pleased with the fact that she still doesn't have her tiara back," said Bill smiling.

"Mon Dieu! I forget again!" said Fleur.

"Don't worry, next time I go I'll give it to her," said Bill. "Hopefully that'll knock her off of her high horse."

Fleur smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"What about the others?" Bill asked. "Did you find out anything?"

Fleur's smiled disappeared. "I tried to find out, I listened to zem talk to ze goblin at ze door. But Dean caught me. I figure eet ees too risky to _eavezdrop_ anymore."

"You think so?" Bill asked, frowning.

"Yes, let us just let zem plan whatever Beell. Eet ees no good for us right now anywayz," insisted Fleur. "Now come to ze table, I made tea for Dean and Luna."

Bill walked over to the table and took a seat next to Fleur. "Where did you go off to?" Dean asked.

"I had to relocate the family," explained Bill. "The Burrow isn't safe anymore, now that those Death Eaters know that Ron's with Harry."

Dean nodded before asking, "Is Ginny alright?"

"Yeah…she's fine," said Bill. "She really wanted to come here and see you guys, but I told her that we couldn't risk her safety anymore."

Dean nodded in understanding. Luna continued to stare out the window at the sea while sipping her tea. A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of Ollivander's room. Harry stopped for a second at the foot of the stairs. There was dead silence. Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean all looked up at Harry. Bill was somewhat glaring, Fleur, Dean, and Luna were just looking. Luna was smiling a bit, but very solemnly. Harry just nodded at them and walked outside into the garden, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"We'll never know what they're up to," said Bill.

"That's alright," said Luna. "As of now, we don't need to."

They all finished their tea and decided to play a wizarding board game to entertain themselves. They sat on the floor of the living room and played for about two hours before the sun began to set. Ron and Hermione walked back inside and began to spectate. They tried to comfort each other and make each other laugh.

Harry, however, remained outside. He took a walk on the beach and watched the sun go down. When he turned around, he saw everyone inside laughing and socializing through the window. Harry realized that even in times like this, where war wreaked havoc, his friends, who were like his family, were still there for him. The life inside the cottage was the light in the darkness of war. Harry smiled when he saw Ron snorting through a drink inside. He smiled, and turned around to go join them.

Soon, the sun had set completely. Everyone was preparing to go to bed. Hermione had gotten into bed after a long day and was already fast asleep as the sun's last rays disappeared over the horizon. Dean and Harry were also in their room. Dean had volunteered to sleep on the floor while Harry and Ron took the bed. Luna was walking back to the room when she saw Ron in the corridor watching Hermione sleeping in their room.

"Hello Ronald," she said.

"What?" said Ron, nearly jumping in surprise when he noticed Luna was standing next to him. "Um, hey Luna."

"She looks very peaceful, doesn't she?" said Luna.

"Yeah…she does," said Ron. "I-I really don't know though."

"What don't you know?"

"I, well…" Ron was always sort of nervous when talking to Luna, she just made him a bit uncomfortable sometimes. "It's just that…I nearly lost Hermione today."

"Almost," said Luna.

"That bitch Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her like you wouldn't believe," said Ron. "Her screams made me want to cry."

"Oh, I know," said Luna serenely. "I heard her scream too."

"I'm just…I'm scared Luna," said Ron. "I'm scared that I might lose her. I'm scared of what might happen to her."

"Oh, so you do love her then?" asked Luna.

"What? Well…yeah, I do love her," Ron admitted. Normally he would've felt nervous about talking with Luna Lovegood, but this time he didn't hold back. He needed for someone besides Harry to know how much he loved Hermione.

"That's sweet," said Luna. "And don't worry. She will be alright. She's the brightest witch of her age, isn't she? She will survive, she's very tough. Narrow-minded, but tough."

Ron chuckled to himself. Despite the fact that Hermione and Luna were close friends with each other, they were opposites when it came to what to believe. Hermione was always logical and based everything off of evidence and reasoning, whereas Luna was super gullible would believe ten things before breakfast. Nevertheless, Luna was a lot wiser than Ron gave her credit for.

"Besides, you love each other, don't you?" said Luna.

"Yeah, I suppose we do," said Ron. "I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me though."

"I'm sure she does," said Luna.

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked.

"She wrapped her arms around you and cried into your shoulder when she woke up this morning," said Luna. "She was crying your name."

"Yeah, but she would've done the same thing to Harry," said Ron.

"If you really care that much about her, she will come to realize that you truly do love her. You always seem to make her smile whenever she is sad and you lift her in the air when she's stuck on the ground. There are many fish in the sea, Ronald, but I think the tides of friendship, honesty, and loyalty drew you to her and her to you. Besides, you're very nice, courageous, strong, and very funny too!"

"Er…thanks Luna." Now that Ron came to think about it, Hermione had been uncontrollably crying when he left them in a fit of rage against Harry. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't have chased him outside the tent into the woods until he disapparated, begging for him to come back. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't have been furious with him when he returned.

"And love does conquer all, doesn't it? The power of love will certainly keep her alive, won't it? It kept Harry alive after all."

"Yeah…I suppose it did," said Ron.

"And while she is here, I will look after her for you," assured Luna. "She is safe with me, I promise you."

"Thanks Luna, really for everything," said Ron earnestly. "That means so much. And listen, I know sometimes I don't feel so comfortable when I'm around you, but please don't take it personally. The truth is, you're a really great friend."

"That's sweet of you to say Ronald," said Luna smiling her dreamy smile and tilting her head to one side. "I think you're a great friend too."

"Er…thanks," said Ron, scratching his head. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Er…well, I think I should be getting to bed now," said Ron.

"Alright," said Luna. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah…yeah you too," said Ron. Luna walked into her's and Hermione's room while Ron went back to his room. Harry and Dean were already asleep, so Ron got on the bed, tucked himself under the covers, switched out the light, and went to sleep.

CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON!


	5. Chapter 5: The Planning Begins

**Hey guys, I had nothing to do today, so I wrote up the fifth chapter. Please note that there is some explicit content in this chapter, so please be cautious when reading. Otherwise, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5: The Planning Begins**

The next morning was a silent affair. Harry woke up early, got dressed and showered, and ate breakfast with only Fleur to keep him company while she cooked in the kitchen. Bill and Dean also got up and joined him while Ron, being as lazy as he was, slept on throughout the morning. Luna and Hermione also got up and ate breakfast rather silently. Luna went outside to take a walk around the cottage.

"Just be sure not to go beyond the borders," warned Bill to Luna.

"Don't worry Bill, I'll just be along the cliffs," said Luna serenely. She then walked outside to the side yard, closing the creaking door behind her.

As Harry swallowed the toast in front of him, the images of Voldemort taking the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave began to swallow him. Once again had the desire for the deathstick come back to him, after Harry thought that his grief for Dobby had diminished it. The desire just kept coming back, but as he saw Luna walk outside, the images floated away. If she had been in Azkaban, Harry would've been unable to save her because of his feverish contemplation of the Hallows that he was so hung upon. But he would rather Luna be safe and sound than become the "Master of Death" as her father had put it.

But her father…he was now in Azkaban probably.

As Harry looked outside, a new image appeared fresh in his mind, an image of Ginny. There she was…her beautiful round face with her expression, she's cheering Harry on at a Quidditch match, she's yelling "HARRY, I LOVE YOU!"

Those were the words Harry was craving to hear…he wanted to hear those words from Ginny in a whisper from her tender mouth in his ear…"_Harry Potter, I love you…love you…"_

"'Arry….'Arry!" said Fleur, reaching her hand out to him.

"Huh-wha?" said Harry, snapping back to reality.

"May I take your plate?" she asked.

"Oh, thanks Fleur," he said, handing his plate of breadcrumbs to her. Harry didn't want the thoughts to consume him anymore, so he downed his glass of milk and walked down the corridor back to his room.

"Ron-" said Harry, shaking Ron and trying to get him to wake up.

"Not now, mum," said Ron. "Five more…..years."

"No, not five _minutes_ Ron, get up now!" said Harry firmly.

"Alright, alright M'coming," said Ron, groggily rising out of bed.

"I need you to get dressed and have breakfast," said Harry.

"Why so quickly mate?" Ron asked.

"We need to start our planning for _you-know-what,_" said Harry.

"Er, no I don't-know-what," said Ron, irritated. "Look Harry, I just got out of bed, and it's bad enough that we have to call You-know-who You-know-who. So could you at least tell me you-know-what?"

"Fine," grumbled Harry in a lower voice. "We have to start planning our next move."

"What, we're not staying here?" Ron asked.

"No, we are staying here and we'll probably have to for a while," said Harry. "But now we need to discuss our next play in our hunt."

"Alright, I'll take a shower now," said Ron.

"No, look you don't have to take a shower," said Harry impatiently. "Just come to Hermione's room quickly."

With that, Harry walked over to the table where Hermione was having breakfast.

"Hermione, come to your room once you're finished," said Harry quietly so that Bill and Fleur wouldn't overhear.

"Why?" she asked after she swallowed her omelet.

"Just come," said Harry. "I'll explain."

Hermione stood up and followed Harry into the room she and Luna shared. She got down on the bed, taking a deep yawn.

"How're you getting along?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing fine," she said. "Fleur's been taking care of me. My pain has pretty much gone away. Luna's been good company too."

"Good, I'm glad," said Harry. Ron walked into the room, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel.

"Er…Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well is this meeting going to get bloody underway or what?" said Ron.

"Yeah, but put on clothes at least," said Harry.

"Why? You said you wanted me here quickly," said Ron.

"Yeah, I also said you didn't have to take a shower," countered Harry. "So go put on clothes and come back here."

"Well, alright if it _suits_ you," said Ron, getting up and walking out of the room. Harry could see Hermione biting back a laugh.

"So what's this all about?" Hermione asked as a clothed Ron returned. As soon as Ron sat down, Harry stood up, locked the door, and put a silencing charm around the whole room so that they couldn't be overheard.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do next," said Harry.

There was a long silence before Ron asked, "What _are_ we going to do next?"

"Break into Gringotts of course!" reminded Hermione sternly.

"Yeah, and we're still waiting on that little goblin _git_ Griphook to decide whether or not he's going to help us," said Ron angrily.

"Well, until we hear from him, we might as well start our planning as to how we'd break into Gringotts ourselves," said Harry.

"Let's start with not getting caught!" said Ron. "There are four of us if you count Griphook, and we have only one invisibility cloak. We're not just going to march into Gringotts and say 'hey mate, I need a Horcrux from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault."

"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do," said Hermione.

Ron looked dumbfounded.

"If we want to make a transaction from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, won't we need to be disguised as her somehow?" pointed out Hermione. "That's the way it works with all banks, even Muggle ones. The owner of the account is the only one who can perform the transaction. Otherwise it would be considered robbery. We have to find a way to impersonate her."

"Well, we have Polyjuice Potion," said Harry.

"Though I do need a hair of Bellatrix's," said Hermione. "The potion won't work unless there is an infusion of her keratin. Besides, the amount of potion we have left is only enough for one of us."

"Then we have to find something," said Harry. "Some form of her hair that managed to…get on one of us somehow."

"How're we going to do that mate?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about it, then looked over at Hermione. "You were the one Bellatrix tortured," he pointed out.

"Maybe one of her hairs got stuck on me somehow," said Hermione. At hearing this, all three of them stood up.

"We'd probably have to search you then," said Ron awkwardly.

"You're going to pat me down?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We have to," said Harry regretfully. "There could be a hair anywhere."

Harry looked over at Ron expectantly, and Ron walked over to Hermione and he nervously reached his hands out to check her shirt.

"Harry, maybe there is a hair in my jumper," said Hermione. "It's in the closet."

Harry walked over to the closet and took out Hermione's gray-colored jumper. He was extremely careful when searching to not let any hairs fall out.

Meanwhile, Ron began to pat Hermione down. His hands slowly reached her breasts. It was a very tense, surreal, and romantic-like moment for the both of them. As Ron's hands moved up Hermione's body, he looked deeply into her eyes for a few moments. She looked back with the same expression and her heartbeat rate increased, but Ron then continued to search for hairs.

Ron's hands slowly traveled around her back and Hermione began to shiver at his gentle touch on her spine. Ron felt like taking her shirt off so that he could feel her smooth skin, but he continued his search on her clothes. His hands slowly traveled down her body, sliding across her arse and making their way toward her legs. He rubbed his hands along the thin jean surface of her inner thighs and down to her shins, but still found no trace of a hair.

Harry, however, looked inside the hood of Hermione's jumper and, to his great fortune, found a long black hair in her hood. "Guys, come here! I found a hair!" he cried ecstatically.

Both Ron and Hermione rushed to him and observed the hair. "What a stroke of luck! That's her hair?" Ron asked.

"I think so," said Harry, looking at it closely. Hermione took the hair and held it up to her nose.

"Eugh," she said in disgust. "It definitely smells like her."

"But Hermione, we have to be absolutely certain," said Ron. "Are you sure that's her's?"

Hermione held it up into the light. It was definitely a black hair and not her brown hair. "Positive," she said.

"We need to keep this hair safely," said Harry. Hermione took out a jar from the cabinet, placed the hair inside, and sealed it tightly. "We'll infuse the hair with the potion when we have to leave."

"And I assume you'll be playing the role of Bellatrix?" said Ron to Hermione.

"Why, would you like to?" Hermione asked playfully. "I'd imagine that a female Death Eater _suits_ you."

"Of course not, but if you're Bellatrix, who am I going to be?" Ron asked.

"You will be under the cloak with me," said Harry. "All we can do now is wait for Griphook's response. At least now Hermione has a role to play."

"And as far as _'__Hallows'_ are concerned, at least we have one with us," said Hermione unexpectedly. Harry was taken aback by Hermione's transition to a completely unexpected topic. But as far as he was concerned, the Hallows were meaningless at this point.

"If only Harry had the elder wand-" began Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"Look, I don't want to talk about the Deathly Hallows right now," said Harry, a bit frustrated. "We may have one of them, but we have no means of finding the stone and the wand is in the hands of You-Know-Who at this point."

"Maybe if you had the stone, you could seek out advice from the dead," said Ron.

"Maybe, but it probably won't work that way Ron," said Harry. "And I don't have the stone. Horcruxes are our priority here. That's all we have to focus on."

"But Harry, d'you suppose that if you had the elder wand that you would be able to defeat You-Know-Who without destroying his Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not," said Harry. "If You-Know-Who's soul is in several different places, I don't think that even the elder wand can destroy them all in one go. Even if it can, it's something that I can't afford to risk."

Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's head down for lunch now," said Harry. "All that we can do is wait for Griphook to decide, then we can carry forward with our plans."

"If he ever decides to decide," scowled Ron. The three of them walked out of the room. "I'll go join Luna outside, I could use some fresh air," said Hermione.

"Be back soon though," said Bill as they walked into the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready."

As Hermione trailed off outside, Harry remembered that Luna still didn't know about what had happened to her house. He needed to remind himself to tell her later on.

Harry and Ron walked into the living room to find Dean sitting on the couch looking glumly at the window in front of him.

"Hey mate," said Ron, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, hey," said Dean. He didn't seem enthusiastic about talking to them.

"Is there anything wrong?" Harry asked with concern.

"Nothing-nothing's wrong," said Dean.

"Something's wrong," said Ron. "C'mon Dean, we're your friends. You can tell us."

"Well, it's just that…I don't know how to explain it," said Dean. "I'm still trying to take in all that's happened in the last few days."

"Dean, how exactly did you ever end up with Griphook in the first place?" Harry asked.

"D'you need that for your planning or something?" asked Dean, looking up at him.

"No, just out of curiosity," said Harry.

"Well, it all started when I fled Hogwarts," began Dean. "I knew that the Death Eaters were attacking Muggles now because they were accusing Muggles of 'allegedly stealing magic.' I was almost certain that I was a half-blood, but I had gone to the library prior to the Muggle Persecution Act being released by the Ministry just to make sure. I used a book to look up my family tree, but there was no trace of my father and my mother was Muggle born. After I fled the school, I wandered through the forest. I met up with a group of fellow runaways. I understand that you've had a run-in with Ted Tonks, is that right Harry?"

"Yeah, we did on our way to the Burrow," said Harry.

"Ted Tonks let me travel with his group of runaways. They were traveling with Dirk Cresswell as well as Griphook and another goblin named Gornuk."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They both had overheard one of the conversations Dean had with his group of fellow runaways about things going on in the wizarding world, but from the looks on their faces, they decided against telling Dean about it.

"Anyway," continued Dean, "we ran into a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback. Ted and Dirk fought against them, but they were forced to kneel and the Snatchers used killing curses on the pair of them. Gornuk also stood up and attacked one of the Snatchers but he was killed too. Griphook and I were the lucky ones. They asked me if I was a Muggle."

"And what did you tell them?" Ron asked.

"The truth," said Dean. "I told them I was not sure and they actually bought it. They tied us to a tree in the forest and we waited there until you guys showed up. And that's all I really remember. I also know now that I can see Thestrals."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, trying to sound sympathetic even though he knew that Thestrals were brilliant creatures.

"That's alright," said Dean. "It's life and death in this war. I just feel really bad for Ted Tonks' wife and daughter."

"Yeah," said Ron and Harry glumly. After some moments of silence, Ron got up and walked outside, supposedly to join Hermione and Luna. Dean and Harry also stood up. Dean seized his chance to tell Harry something he wanted Harry to know.

"Harry….I….er," stammered Dean, scratching his head.

"What is it Dean?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted you to know that…in this war…I'm by your side to the end," said Dean.

"Thanks," said Harry, nodding his head in appreciation.

"And also….um….I just wanted to say that….you and Ginny…I mean….I just….I'm really happy for the two of you," stammered Dean uncontrollably. "She's a great girl and definitely the right person for you."

At hearing this, Harry hugged Dean. Although he wasn't as close a friend as Ron, Hermione, Neville, or Luna, Dean was still Harry's good friend and dorm-mate. Harry liked Dean a lot more than Seamus Finnegan anyway, whom Harry thought was a bit pompous. Granted Harry did develop a slight grudge against Dean in their sixth year, but that was because he was dating Ginny at the time. Now that Harry and Ginny had feelings for each other (even though they had broken up so that Ginny could be safe), Harry became fonder of Dean.

"Thanks mate, that really means a lot," said Harry earnestly. Dean seemed to be in a state of shock, but Harry offered him a warm smile, patted him on the back, and walked back to his room. Harry himself was trying to understand how much Dean had been through, and now Dean had seen death. And it was all because of the war. It was all because of Voldemort.

CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!


	6. Chapter 6: Griphook's Decision

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter to the Shell Cottage installment. Happy reading! :)**

**Chapter 6: Griphook's Decision**

Harry spent most of the next morning sitting on the edge of the cliff with his chin resting on his knees and looking out at the open sea as the waves attacked the rocks and the cool mist of the salty water reached his face. It was what he had been doing a lot lately, he had been looking for excuses to get some peace and quiet for himself. Even though he had not expressed them, he was full of doubts about the whole mission.

Harry had not wasted any more time questioning Ollivander about the Elder Wand anymore. If Harry hadn't known about the Hallows in the first place and continued his hunt for the Horcruxes, maybe he wouldn't have ended up in Malfoy Manor, and maybe Dobby would not have died.

Then again, he now knew where the next Horcrux was: inside Lestrange's vault. He couldn't have exactly been a hundred percent sure, but all of the reasoning about it made sense. Bellatrix had been terrified when the suspicion was raised that someone might've broken into her vault. She must've been keeping something important in there. She may have not known it was a Horcrux, but as Hagrid had said to Harry like it was just yesterday, "ain't no place safer than Gringotts, x'cept perhaps Hogwarts."

This bit of information also led Harry to speculate that there was possibly a Horcrux inside Hogwarts. But Harry needed to focus on Gringotts first.

As Harry looked out into the open sea, Harry once again thought of Dumbledore, not out of respect, but out of hatred and anger. Before Dumbledore died, Harry had been told nothing about the information regarding the location of the Horcruxes. The whole mission made Harry feel like a wanderer in the dark, with no means of light at the end of the tunnel. He tried to progress, but he kept looking back wondering if he had done things correctly. Yet Dumbledore had faith in him…bullshit!

Harry stood up and walked towards the cottage from the cliffs, but turned around to stare out over the wall that separated the cottage garden from the cliff. What else did you know old man? he thought. How am I supposed to move forward without a mentor to guide me? Harry couldn't even make it half as far as Dumbledore when they found a fake Horcrux (the real one having been stolen by Regulus Black) in the cave during Harry's sixth year. And even though the real Horcrux was destroyed already, how was Harry supposed to figure out where the other ones were?

Harry was soon accompanied by Ron and Hermione who were having an argument. Harry personally was not in the mood for their company, but he did not leave. He stayed rooted on the spot, staring at the wall.

"But _is_ he dead?" Harry heard Ron say.

"Yes, he is, Ron, _please_ don't start that again!"

"Look at the facts, Hermione," said Ron. "The silver doe, the sword, the eye Harry saw in the mirror-"

"Harry admits he could have imagined the eye!" said Hermione. "Don't you, Harry?"

"I could have," said Harry. He couldn't muster the strength to look at either of them.

Meanwhile, Griphook had, from his bedroom, summoned Fleur to take his glass of orange juice. Fleur scoffed quietly, feeling as though she was being treated like a slave.

"Miss Delacour," said Griphook, his voice making the hairs on Fleur's neck stand on end.

"Yes, Grip'ook?" she said with a disgusted and somewhat hateful look.

"I want to speak with Mister Potter and his friends. I request that we not be overheard."

Fleur looked irritated at his facial expression; he looked as though he was hungry to take a bite out of her neck. "Yes, I will call zem," she said, walking out of his room. She put the glass in the sink and walked outside to where the trio were discussing matters.

"'Arry, Grip'ook would like to speak to you. 'E eez in ze smallest bedroom, 'e says 'e does not want to be over'eard."

With that, Fleur marched back towards the house. Harry could tell she looked irritated from being a messenger girl, and could also tell she disliked the goblin as much as he did. When Harry walked through the corridor, he noticed that Griphook was waiting for them in Hermione's and Luna's room instead of his own. The red cotton curtains had been drawn against the bright cloudy sky. The room was permeated with a fiery glow of light.

Griphook sat down crossed-legged in a low chair. "I have reached my decision, Harry Potter," he said. "Though the goblins of Gringotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you-"

"That's great!" said Harry, who had cut across Griphook from finishing the rest of his sentence. "Griphook, thank you, we're really-"

"-in return for payment," said Griphook firmly.

Harry hesitated. Hermione let out a small groan which indicated that her relief was vanquished. _Slimy little git,_ thought Ron. _What could he possibly want from us?_

"How much do you want?" asked Harry, about to pull out a sample of gold. "I have gold."

"Not gold, I have gold," said Griphook.

All of them took notice of Griphook's glittering black eyes. It reminded Ron of tarantulas, which gave him the creeps considering that spiders were amongst his biggest fears.

"I want the sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor," said Griphook, which plummeted Harry's spirits.

"You can't have that," said Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Then we have a problem," said the goblin.

Meanwhile, Ollivander, Dean, and Luna could hardly fail to notice that Fleur was upset. Bill could not calm her down because he was taking a nap. Fleur literally slammed the dishes as she washed them, and she broke a few glass plates which she repaired angrily with a _Reparo_ spell.

"My dear, you look upset," said Ollivander as Fleur took a seat at the table with him, Dean, and Luna.

"Eet eez nothing," said Fleur. "I am fine."

"It's very easy to tell when something is bothering you," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Yeah, you did also break half your plates and the paintings nearly fell when you came inside," added Dean.

"Please my dear," assured Ollivander kindly, taking her hand in his. "You can tell us anything."

Dean and Luna also looked at her, both thoughtful and concerned. Fleur looked at them in appreciation, knowing that they were right. They were, after all, like her friends.

"Eet eez zat goblin Grip'ook," explained Fleur. "'Ever seence 'e 'as stepped into zis 'ouse, 'e 'as been like a child to raize. A spoilt one too. 'E keepz azkeeng for more trays of food over and over again. 'E alwayz make zeez rude comments about ze fact zat wizards are stupid and 'orrible murderers. I don't know 'ow long I can take eet anymore."

"Once I had a teacher at Hogwarts for Ancient Runes who was not very nice to me," said Luna after a short silence of consideration. "She would always yell at me for my beliefs and make fun of daddy. Even worse, she would not stop others from calling me Loony in class. She even sometimes used to call me Loony herself, you know. Then I thought to myself, life was going to be full of people who are like this. The only thing you can do, Luna Lovegood, is tolerate and accept them."

"It may seem difficult," said Ollivander, looking into Fleur's eyes, "but she is right my dear. You will find as you grow older that you will run into people or creatures like this all the time. Griphook may not be your cup of tea darling, but the thing that you can do to keep yourself happy is learn to ignore it."

"Yeah, and if it makes you feel any better, I never really liked Griphook either," added Dean. "If he really pushes you over the limits, though, you can always put your foot down. You are a woman after all."

Fleur smiled weakly and grasped Ollivander's hand. "Thank you, maybe I shall try zose zings."

"We're Gryffindors, and it was Godric Gryffindor's-" said Ron back in the room with Griphook.

"And before it was Gryffindor's, whose was it?" said Griphook sourly, sitting up in his chair.

"No one's," said Ron. "It was made for him, wasn't it?"

"No!" shouted Griphook sounding a lot fiercer as he pointed his finger at Ron. "Wizarding arrogance again! That sword was Ragnuk the First's, taken from him by Godric Gryffindor! It is a lost treasure, a masterpiece of goblinwork! It belongs with the goblins! The sword is the price of my hire, take it or leave it!"

Griphook was now glaring at them. Harry was pretty sure he could see Ron glaring back too. "We need to discuss this, Griphook, if that's all right. Could you give us a few minutes?"

Griphook only nodded, still red-faced.

The trio left the room and went past the corridor downstairs into the sitting room. Fleur, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander saw them walk by, but only Fleur, Dean, and Luna stood up. Ollivander remained seated, looking a bit confused.

"He's having a laugh," they heard Ron say. "We can't let him take that sword!"

"What sword are they talking about?" Dean asked.

"Shhhh," Fleur said. "We don't want zem to 'ear us."

"Is it true?" they heard Harry say. "Was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?"

"I don't know," they heard Hermione say. "Wizarding history often skates over what the wizards have done to other magical races, but there's no account that I know of that says Gryffindor stole the sword."

"Ze are talking about ze sword," said Fleur, as they sat back down at the table in order to avoid suspicion.

"What sword?" asked Luna.

"I 'eard zem talking about a sword of Gryffindor," said Fleur. "Eet zeems like zey need eet for somezing important."

"What? The sword of Gryffindor?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Why would they need the sword of Gryffindor?"

"They could always borrow the diadem of Ravenclaw if they need an artifact of Hogwarts' founders," said Luna serenely.

"Maybe zey 'ave to swordfight someone," said Fleur.

"Maybe," said Dean.

"I would not imagine that the sword of Gryffindor could possibly defeat the Dark Lord," said Ollivander frailly.

"Maybe the Elder Wand can," said Luna.

"The Elder Wand?" asked Dean. Ollivander looked confused too.

"One of the Deathly Hallows of course," said Luna.

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"They are powerful objects that, when combined, create one master of death," said Luna. "My dad read about them to me in the Tale of the Three Brothers."

Ollivander's eyes widened, but before he or Dean could respond, they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione make their way back to the bedroom. When the trio entered, they found Griphook still sitting on the couch with his hands crossed. Hermione looked at the floor and frowned. Griphook only stared at Harry.

"I have your word, Harry Potter, that you will give me the sword of Gryffindor if I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry, trying to sound confident.

"Then shake," said Griphook, holding out his thin-fingered hand.

Harry gently shook Griphook's hand, wincing a bit from the touch. He looked into the goblin's eyes, wondering whether he saw any misgivings of his own. With that, Griphook clasped his hands together.

"So. We begin!"

CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON!


	7. Chapter 7: Flaw After Flaw

**Hey readers, here is the seventh chapter to the installment of Shell Cottage. This chapter might be a bore for some readers, as it focuses strictly on the planning on the Gringotts break-in, but the rest will be interesting, I promise you! :)**

**Chapter 7: Flaw After Flaw**

"I would imagine that we would have to start making the necessary preparations at this time," said Griphook, as though he was eager to get started.

"Well, we sort of already have an outline," said Harry. "We were beginning to discuss plans before you made the decision to help us."

"A foolish decision, of course," said Griphook menacingly. "One must never act upon forming a plan without the consent of all party members."

Ron and Hermione looked annoyed by Griphook's constant criticism. Harry, for one, made an attempt to keep calm in front of the goblin. "We've decided that Hermione will impersonate Bellatrix Lestrange when we request a transaction from her vault."

"And how exactly does your tiny insignificant wizard brains think you will be able to pull it off?" asked Griphook firmly, sitting up in his chair. "One does not just march into Gringotts and pretend to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the most humble servant of the Dark Lord, especially not these types of nice blundering fairies." He pointed directly at Hermione who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Ron now had thoughts about strangling the goblin to death with his bare hands, but he decided against it with the look on Harry's face. "Well, we have a bottle of Polyjuice Potion with us, but it is only enough for one person to drink. We managed to find a hair of Bellatrix's in Hermione's jumper, so Hermione will be disguised as her when we break in." Harry explained it all in one breath.

"Ah, I see," said the goblin, leaning back in his chair. Harry was getting tired of standing, so he sat down on the floor and Ron and Hermione sat next to him forming a circle. "So, if I am correct, your plan is to walk into Gringotts while this girl is disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange, and that is how we shall gain access to her vault?" said Griphook.

"Yes, that's correct," said Harry. Ron and Hermione tried their best not to talk to Griphook at all since they hated his guts more than Harry did.

"Harry, what should we do about her clothing?" Hermione asked. "I'll need to wear something hideous if I am to pull her off."

"That's my Hermione," said Ron proudly. "Always thinking ahead."

Harry threw him an awkward glance, but then looked at the sour expression on Griphook's face and understood. Ron was trying to make him angry. Either that or jealous.

"Miss Delacour has a very interesting wardrobe," pointed out Griphook. "Some of her clothes are changeable to match those of Bellatrix Lestrange's clothing. You must ask her permission, of course, to borrow some of it."

"You actually searched her wardrobe?" asked Ron in disgust. Hermione grimaced too. Harry threw Ron a furious glance and he fell silent.

"That will work," said Harry. "I'll ask Fleur if I can use some of her clothing for Hermione."

"I can patch it up to make it look ugly and torn," said Hermione. "That is Bellatrix's style after all."

"Strictly speaking, it is crucial that the individual preforming the transaction must behold their wand at all times," said Griphook. "Although this rule most likely does not apply to Bellatrix Lestrange, it is a mandatory custom if the goblins ever feel that the security of Gringotts is threatened."

"Why would their security be threatened?" Harry asked. "You yourself said that Gringotts is one of the safest places in the wizarding world with the most advanced levels of security."

"If the goblins ever notice anything that is classified as out of the ordinary, they have the right to inspect the wand of the individual. I would imagine that Gringotts would be on high alert for a certain Undesirable No. 1 on the loose."

Harry felt a little bit awkward by the statement, but he realized that the goblin was right. With him on the run and a Horcrux inside Gringotts, Voldemort would have wanted the bank to be on the watch for any intruders.

Harry just remembered, they did have Bellatrix's wand anyway! They had stolen it along with Draco Malfoy's wand from Malfoy Manor!

"Well, that problem is solved," said Harry brightly. "We have Bellatrix's wand."

"Where is it?" Griphook asked.

"I'll need to retrieve it from my room," said Harry. "I'll be right back."

Hermione, Ron, and Griphook watched as Harry made a silent dash for his room and returned with Bellatrix's wand made of Walnut and Dragon Heartstring. He showed the wand to Griphook, who took it in his skinny, slender fingers and examined it carefully like he was Ollivander.

"What a beautiful wand," said Griphook. He was now actually stroking the wand like he was stroking a baby. "It has certainly put many wizards in their rightful places."

At hearing this, Harry's blood began to boil. That wand had taken Sirius away from Harry and had tortured his friend Neville's parents into insanity. And Griphook deemed it to be beautiful?

"Well, at least the issue is settled, right?" Harry asked.

"Seemingly, the issue of security is indeed settled," said Griphook. "However-"

"Ugh," Hermione groaned quietly. Griphook glared at her, as though he was trying to keep his cool too.

"However," he continued, "as I understand it, you have one invisibility cloak. Is that right Mr. Potter?"

Harry wondered whether or not the goblin searched his wardrobe as well.

"Yes, we do Griphook," said Harry.

Ron nearly stood up and pointed his finger at Griphook. "How does he know that we have a-"

Harry looked at him again, and Ron kept quiet and sat back down.

"That cloak only seems suitable for one person," pointed out Griphook.

"Well actually, it can fit two people," said Hermione. "Three even."

"Yes, but of all the times that Bellatrix Lestrange has visited Gringotts, she always had an associate with her," said Griphook.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"They change. Every time she visits Gringotts, she brings someone different. It would seem out of the ordinary if she were to visit Gringotts alone."

"Well, can't we come up with a reason?" Hermione asked.

"We could," said Griphook. "But we goblins are very clever creatures and masters of the art of divination. It is easy for us to tell if one is lying or not."

"Wouldn't they just be able to tell if we were lying anyway?" Harry asked.

"Not a chance if it is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Then why can't we just-"

"For extra precautions. It is important that when impersonating Bellatrix Lestrange, she is accompanied by another Death Eater."

Harry groaned inwardly. This definitely proved to be a complication. "Sorry Griphook, but we barely have enough Polyjuice Potion left for another person to drink. Even if we did, we don't have the hair of another Death Eater."

"You don't need one," said Griphook, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at him. "If this _Muggle born_ witch is as smart as you say, she can use this wand to add details and physical features to one of you to make you look exactly like a Death Eater. It is a power that dark wands such as these possess. All you need to know are the right incantations."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. Either Ron or Harry would have to impersonate another Death Eater alongside Hermione.

"Griphook, do you mean that one of us will have to be disguised as a Death Eater as well?" asked Harry.

"To not raise any suspicions, yes," said Griphook, clasping his hands.

They all looked at one another again. "How about Harry does it?" said Ron.

"That would be an unintelligent decision," said Griphook. "Though I would not expect any less from a wizard."

"Why would that be unintelligent?" asked Harry.

"Because you are Undesirable No. 1! That's why!" said Griphook, as though pointing out the obvious. "Any Death Eater or goblin would be able to see right through your disguise! Everyone knows your face Harry Potter!" He was saying it with such a clenched voice that he was spitting onto Harry's face.

Wiping the spit from his face, Harry looked at Ron. "I guess you'd better do it then."

"Me?" Ron asked, sounding flabbergasted. "You'll make a much better Death Eater than me!"

"Ron, it is a lot safer for you to do it because they won't recognize your face as well as they will mine," said Harry.

"Okay," said Ron. "Well…I suppose so, if it means getting into her vault then sure."

"So then who should you be?" Harry asked.

"Um….how about Dragomir Despard?" Hermione said. Everyone looked at her.

"Er…Dragomir Despard?" said Ron, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Dragomir Despard is a fictional character from _The Foreign Wizarding Wildernesses._ It's a novel written by the famous Russian fortuneteller Alyona Petrov about foreign wizarding nomads who have traveled the world in search of powerful regimes to conquer and settle. It's a really interesting book."

"But Hermione, it's a fictional character," said Ron. "What if the Death Eaters have read the book?"

"Probably no one in our school except for me has read it," said Hermione. "It's extremely unpopular in Britain. I had to go all the way to the south of France to get a copy."

"Very unwise of you to think that goblins are not aware of such a character," cracked Griphook.

"He's probably right Hermione," said Harry.

"If anyone asks, let's just say that I influenced the author to use the character's name," said Ron.

"Ron, the book was written over a century ago!" said Hermione.

"Fine, then pretend I am two centuries old!" snapped Ron. "Or just say that I was named after the character!"

"Look, it doesn't really matter," said Harry irritably. "I'm not going to argue for another five minutes over what name to use for Ron's character. Dragomir Despard it is, and that's that!"

"Let's pretend that he has come from abroad to sympathize with You-Know-Who's movement," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, now Death Eaters will read the book," muttered Ron under his breath.

"Honestly Ronald, can you get off of that?" said Hermione.

"So Ron would also need clothing," said Harry, "but I'm sure Bill will have something that he can wear to look like a Death Eater. I'll just use the invisibility cloak and walk alongside you both."

"Okay good," said Hermione.

"And what about me?" said the goblin coldly. "I am not just going to walk alongside you three exposed in broad daylight! I am also a wanted fugitive just as much as you three are!"

"Oh…well…we could just-" started off Hermione, but the goblin interrupted her.

"I will need to be under your precious invisibility cloak as well," said Griphook. Harry dreaded to know what Griphook was thinking.

"It would be best if I were to be hanging onto Harry Potter's back during the break-in," said Griphook. "That way I can communicate with him while the plan is in motion."

Harry's worst fear had been confirmed. The thought of Griphook on his back and his long, thin snakelike fingers wrapped around his neck made his neck hairs stand up. He got goosebumps and had to rub his skin and neck to keep himself warm. Ron only gave him a sympathetic look.

"Now, the best place to apparate within the vicinity of Gringotts is right outside the Leaky Cauldron," said Griphook. "With our disguises, we will walk through the pub and not pay attention or talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. The last thing we want to do is raise any suspicions."

"What happens when we reach the front doors of Gringotts?" Harry asked. "Aren't there any guards who will want to search us?"

"There used to be liveried goblins who would guard the entrance to Gringotts. As far as I am aware of, the Probity Probes are now the ones guarding the bank."

"What are Probity Probes?" Ron asked.

"They're wizards who carry large golden rods," explained Hermione. "They basically scan the body to detect spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. They're a very effective form of wizarding security."

"Will that be a problem with my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it will be," said Griphook, bringing his clasped hands up to his chin. "The rods of the Probes can detect even the most powerful forms of concealment. There is no escaping their range of scan unfortunately."

"So what should we do then?" Harry asked.

"You could try and walk around them," suggested Ron.

"No!" snapped Griphook. "Did your deaf wizarding ears not hear me when I said that there is no escaping their range of scan?!"

"Alright, alright," said Ron. "I only forgot, take it easy."

"Ron, _don't say that to him,_" Hermione fiercely whispered while elbowing him.

"You are, however, left with an advantage," said Griphook. "I assume that you can perform magic undetected under your invisibility cloak Mr. Potter?"

"Well, sort of," said Harry. "I can't cast any powerful long range offensive spells without taking the cloak off. But a short range spell or charm would work."

"Maybe you can confund the guards," pointed out Ron.

"Yeah, I think I can," said Harry.

"Well then that is settled," said Griphook. "Harry Potter, you will confund the guards and that will gain you at least entrance to the main hall of Gringotts."

"Sure," said Harry uncertainly.

Several minutes later, they had all gone down for lunch. Fleur had prepared salad and fish from the sea for them. The three of them ate lunch with Griphook while Luna slept on the couch and Dean read a book from Bill's and Fleur's bookshelf. Bill was tending to the garden outside.

Harry found that he could not converse privately with Ron and Hermione. Not in front of Griphook anyway. As Harry ate his fish in pieces, he noticed Griphook's eating patterns. Griphook had taken a long time to devour the salad. He seemed to be closely inspecting the salad by different colors as though it were poisonous before he ate it. Harry was shocked to see that Griphook gobbled the fish in one whole gulp without even chewing it or cutting it into pieces. When Hermione saw this, her eyes widened. Ron was too busy to notice anything, he was the only one besides Griphook who seemed to be concentrating on his food.

Harry was left with a disgusted and fearful feeling for the goblin. Griphook seemed like a hungry creature and Harry felt helpless not knowing when Griphook might eat him alive. Griphook seemed unpredictable. He always seemed to ridicule wizards whenever he got the chance.

Harry knew that since he was at Shell Cottage, he should have been enjoying and cherishing the time of peace and quiet from the war that he had at this point. If there wasn't a war, he would not have to go through all this planning. He would not have to keep himself shut in the small room with Griphook. He would not be avoiding everyone else in the cottage. Instead, he would be sitting with them by the fireplace, enjoying everyone's company, and laughing and telling jokes and stories. He would be wishing good health to everyone. He would be sitting there, with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Bill, Fleur, and Ollivander and just enjoying himself. And best of all, Griphook wouldn't be there.

But this wasn't the time to laugh. This was war. Harry's only hope was that it would all end soon.

CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON!


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter to the Shell Cottage installment. This chapter should hopefully be a bit more interesting to you. Please note, I will be traveling for some time, so don't expect the next chapter to come out for a few days. Happy reading! :)**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

It was the first week of April and Hermione could not sleep at all at night. The nightmares continued to haunt her.

They have been haunting her ever since her arrival at Shell Cottage. There was not a night when she would not toss and turn in bed, her brain being filled with images of what happened at Malfoy Manor. Every night, she would nearly knock Luna out of bed because she had been having a nightmare. Although she knew she was in the company of one of her friends, she could not feel safe with the laughter of Bellatrix, like the Wicked Witch of the West, ringing through her ears as her arms were held down. She could not feel safe when she felt helpless and insufferable of the most unbearable pain.

After another day of rigorous planning with Harry, Ron, and Griphook, Hermione was ready to get another night's rest. She was exhausted. She was tired of all the planning and the insults from Griphook like Harry and Ron were. She changed into the pajamas that Fleur let her borrow and walked over to her bed, only to find Luna bouncing on it.

"Oh Luna, will you please stop that!" said Hermione. "If you keep bouncing on the bed and checking for a Nargle or Wrackspurt infestation, the bed is going to break!"

"No Hermione," said Luna firmly while bouncing. "It is necessary to take all precautions when dealing with Nargles. They are-_bounce-_very-_bounce-_mischievous-_bounce-_creatures and an infestation-_bounce-_might-_bounce-_result-_bounce-_in-_bounce-_our-_bounce-_bed-_bounce-_being-_bounce-_snapped in half. They have very sharp teeth you know, like-_bounce-_piranhas."

Hermione only shook her head disbelievingly, having long since decided against challenging Luna on her nonsensical beliefs. She wondered when Luna was going to accept the fact that such creatures simply did not exist!

Once Luna had finished bouncing, Hermione climbed into bed and pulled the covers over both of them. She was about to turn out the light when she suddenly remembered, she hadn't told Luna about what had happened to her house.

"Luna?" said Hermione, fearful of how she was going to handle the news.

"Yes Hermione?" Luna asked, looking at her with her protuberant eyes.

"Er…there's something I need to tell you," said Hermione.

"Ooooh, is it that you believe that there is a Nargle infestation under this bed after all?" Luna asked excitedly.

"No no, nothing like that," said Hermione in surprise. Nargles and their habitats were the last things that she would ever want to talk about. "It's about your house."

"Oh, I know what you're going to say," said Luna.

"You do?" Hermione asked, not quite sure what Luna was thinking.

"It has been destroyed, hasn't it?" said Luna. Hermione was shocked.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I took a glance at a _Daily Prophet _newspaper lying on the ground the other day," said Luna. "I saw my house exploding from the outside."

"Luna…I…I didn't know that you knew," said Hermione at a loss for words.

"It's alright, what house can't be fixed with a few _Reparo_ spells?" said Luna smiling.

Hermione marveled at Luna's optimism. It was one of the many traits that Hermione absolutely admired about Luna. Even in the darkest of times, she looked for the positive outlook of each situation.

Hermione then wondered what Luna was going to say when she found out that her father was in Azkaban. Although Luna never cried once in all the time that Hermione had known her, what if she did? She could not bear to see Luna cry, so she decided against telling her.

"I also know that daddy has been thrown in Azkaban," said Luna unexpectedly, as though she had read Hermione's mind.

"Luna, how did you-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy told me when I was locked up in their basement," said Luna solemnly.

"I…" Once again Hermione didn't know what to say. All she could do was feel extreme sadness and sympathy for the girl, and at that did she feel helpless. "Luna, we're going to get him out of there once this is all over. I promise you."

"Oh don't worry," said Luna. "I have confidence in daddy. He may not seem like it to others, but he is a very strong person. He did survive after mum died. He surely will survive Azkaban."

Once again Hermione marveled at the positive outlook that Luna was displaying, but she couldn't be so sure about her father. Azkaban was surrounded by Dementors whose kiss sucked a person's soul out of their body, a fate that was worse than death. Hermione shuddered at the memory of Barty Crouch Jr. suffering that fate in her fourth year. Luna's father couldn't have done anything that bad to make the Death Eaters angry, could he? He did support Harry after all, but that's no reason for Voldemort to want to kill Xenophilius Lovegood or suck his soul out. Nevertheless, Hermione desperately hoped that he was alright. She wondered how Luna would take it if he was dead.

"I'm very flattered that you three wanted to see me," said Luna brightly.

"Luna, we weren't there for the reason that you think," said Hermione, trying not to make it sound as though they didn't want to see her at all.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked airily.

"We weren't there because we wanted to see you," said Hermione. Blast it, she said it! "Nonono, that's not what I meant. I mean, of course we would have loved to see you, but we were at your house for a different reason, it has to do with the mission."

"I'm guessing that you're not allowed to tell me the reason," said Luna.

"Well, I would love to, but no I can't," said Hermione.

"Anyway, where are _your_ parents?" Luna asked. Hermione hadn't expected the question, primarily because she hadn't talked about her parents in a while.

"Er…well they're in Australia," said Hermione.

"Why are they in Australia?" Luna asked. "Although I suppose they would want to be there, it is a very sunny place, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well I sort of removed their memories before I left for the Burrow," explained Hermione. "I made them think that they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"That seems somewhat cruel though," said Luna, "to have your own daughter play with your memory, but I guess since they are Muggles, it would make sense."

"Luna, they're my parents!" said Hermione angrily, a little taken aback by Luna's statement. "I did it because I love them, and I don't want for them to be killed or tortured by Death Eaters!"

Luna didn't say anything, and Hermione understood that she had spoken a bit harshly. She realized that Luna wouldn't have understood because she was a pureblood, and her father did not need to move anywhere because he was not a Muggle.

"Luna, I'm sorry," said Hermione. "That came out a little bit harshly."

"That's alright," said Luna. "I'm sure you're parents are perfectly safe and sound. But aren't you eventually going to go back and reverse the charm?"

"Of course, Luna," said Hermione. "Once the war is over."

Luna nodded. "What type of work do your parents do by the way?"

Hermione chuckled, wondering if Luna would laugh out loud when she told her. "Well, they're….dentists."

"Ooooh, what are _dentists_?" Luna asked with the utmost curiosity.

"Well, they tend to people's teeth," explained Hermione. "They keep teeth strong and healthy."

"Do they also look for any Flunderginaii?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Hermione, groaning inwardly as she knew that Luna was about to ramble about another nonexistent creature.

"Like a Nargle, a Flundergina is a very mischievous creature that likes to wreak havoc upon its victim. They hide in the human body, and they like to kick and chomp at various organs. Sometimes, if you're not careful, they can make you vomit, give you irregular patterns of constipation, or even worse, give you gas."

Half of Hermione was aching to shout that such a creature did not exist and was ready for a heated argument. The other half was laughing so hard that she needed to wrap her arms around her midsection to keep from laughing out loud.

"Erm…no, nothing like that Luna," said Hermione giggling. "They make yellow and dirty teeth white and clean. They look for harmful bacteria in the teeth. They're like Flunderginaii, except they don't give you gas or anything like that. They can cause cavities or build plaque in the teeth."

Luna continued to stare at her, as though she was still talking. "That's it. End of sentence. Period."

"Bacteria and Flunderginaii must be related, I must research that when I get home someday," said Luna thoughtfully.

If you ever find Flunderginaii, thought Hermione. And with that, both of them drifted off to sleep…

**Hours later…**

Hermione thrashes and screams as Bellatrix drags her by the hair towards the center of the atrium. Her vision is not the same, everything is a shade darker than usual. Everything feels orbed, there is no straight edge to the sight in front of her. She cannot see Bellatrix's form, but she can see Greyback walking over toward her, a hungry look in his eye.

_"__We have a very serious problem…"_

Hermione feels as though she is half-conscious. She can feel the pain from her scalp as her hairs threaten to pull out completely.

Then the pain stops, and she lies still on her back. She tries to reach her hands to rub her head from the pain. She now has a clear view of Bellatrix, who is standing above her and pointing her wand at her.

Hermione gasps, dreading of the killing curse erupting from the wand. She can see Bellatrix shaking, but out of fear or anger she cannot tell. Hermione closes her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

_"__Incarcerous!"_

Thick ropes appear from out of nowhere and snake themselves around Hermione's wrists and ankles, pinning them to the floor. The ropes also wrap themselves around her chest, midsection, upper legs, and her neck, completely binding her to the floor.

Bellatrix's voice shakes as she speaks. _"__Now, Mudblood, I have a problem…this sword," _she takes the sword from Narcissa Malfoy who is standing in the corner with her husband Lucius, both of them spectating the interrogation. Draco stands in a different corner, watching out of fear.

_"__This sword is supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts…"_ she now leans down on the floor so that her face is inches away from Hermione's. Hermione starts to cry out of fear.

_"__I am going to ask you one simple question…where and how did you get it?"_

"I d-didn't take it, please believe m-me," sobs Hermione, struggling against the bonds.

_"__Oh, how preciousssssss!" _she hisses. _"__The filthy Mudblood says she didn't take it!" _

Bellatrix looks slowly to her left, then to her right. Then she suddenly raises her hand and slaps Hermione across the face, hard. The sound echoes throughout the room like a gunshot. Hermione lets out a shriek of pain, trying to free her hand so that she could rub her red cheek. She starts to breathe heavily, and begins to sob even harder.

_"__You're lying! You are lying! The sword did not grow wings and fly out of my vault by itself!"_

Now she leans down even closer so that her mouth is next to Hermione's ear, her black curly hair falling on Hermione's face. She then growls, _"__how did you GET IT!?"_

Pain sears through Hermione's ear from Bellatrix's shout. She wants it all to stop. She struggles harder than before, crying and wailing, "P-Please, we-we d-didn't take it!"

Bellatrix leans up to Hermione's face so close that their noses are touching. _"__That sword is supposed to be in my vault in Gringotts. How did you get it?"_

Hermione continues to cry like a baby, her vision of Bellatrix being blurred with tears. _"__What more did you and your friends TAKE FROM MY VAULT?!"_

"I didn't t-t-take anything, please!" wails Hermione, her efforts of struggling are dying down.

_"__Well I don't believe it…" _Bellatrix reaches her hand to Hermione's right forearm, and Hermione screams in fear.

In seconds, Hermione's arm is struck with the most unbearable pain. Bellatrix's long black nails dig into Hermione's flesh, and Hermione lets out an ear-splitting scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione attempts to pull her arm upward while screaming in pain. The bonds tighten around her and hold her wrists more firmly to the ground. Her head thrashes from side to side and her arms begin to shake madly and uncontrollably. After ten agonizing seconds, Bellatrix's fingers release its prey and the pain subsides, but Hermione's arm is numb.

_"__Where did you get the sword?"_

Before Hermione can even answer, Bellatrix leans over to the other side of Hermione's body and jabs her fingernails into Hermione's other arm. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, STOP, PLEASE, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_"__WHERE DID YOU GET IT FROM? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"_

Hermione screams until she thinks that her lungs would burst. Bellatrix releases her fingernails and grips Hermione's face with them.

_"__I'm going to ask you again! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS SWORD? WHERE?"_

"We found it-we found it-PLEASE!" Hermione screams. Bellatrix's fingernails now dig into Hermione's face and Hermione yells and screams again.

_"__YOU FOUND IT?! WHERE? WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?"_

Hermione cannot answer because Bellatrix is digging her fingernails into her face harder, and Hermione screams louder. It feels like a spider with ten legs digging into her.

Twenty seconds goes by before Bellatrix releases her now swollen face.

_"__SEE? SEE CISSY? SHE IS LYING!" _Bellatrix looks Hermione directly in the eye and shouts, _"__YOU ARE LYING, FILTHY MUDBLOOD, AND I KNOW IT! YOU HAVE BEEN INSIDE MY VAULT AT GRINGOTTS! TELL THE TRUTH, TELL THE TRUTH!"_

"PLEASE, I BEG YOU, WE FOUND IT, WE D-DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Hermione screams. The rope binding Hermione's neck disappears, and Hermione finds that she can breathe properly. Instead of using her fingernails, Bellatrix leans down and digs her front teeth into her neck hard. She runs her tongue on the skin of Hermione's neck so that she can feel the vibrations as Hermione screams louder.

_"__YOU TOOK THE SWORD? WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU GOT? TELL ME THE TRUTH OR, I SWEAR, I SHALL RUN YOU THROUGH WITH THIS KNIFE!"_

Hermione can faintly see Bellatrix take out a small silver dagger and hold it up to her neck.

_"__WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE, WHAT ELSE? ANSWER ME!_"

Hermione cannot bring herself to answer, she is choking on her own tears hard enough to do so.

Bellatrix gets on her knees and points her wand so that the tip is pressing hard against Hermione's bellybutton. _"__CRUCIO!"_

A pain beyond anything Hermione had ever experienced rips through her body like a tidal wave of fire. Her very bones are on fire, her brain is being split in half, she is drowning in a mixture of her own tears and her own blood, the wand presses further into her bellybutton, stopping Hermione from struggling with her abdomen….

Her bloodstream is floating in midair, as though she is falling out of the sky. A blade pierces through her heart, and then explodes. She can feel holes burning inside her womb, her feet are pressed against extremely hot metal. She struggles and struggles and screams like never before.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MUMMMMMMMY! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Lucius and Narcissa wince a bit upon seeing the girl suffer. Draco always hated Hermione in school, but he is nearly in tears himself witnessing the degree of torture inflicted upon Hermione.

After two minutes in the devil's cage, the pain stops. Hermione no longer struggles, her entire body goes numb. It takes her a minute to recover and regain consciousness.

_"__HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT? DID THAT DIRTY LITTLE GOBLIN IN THE CELLAR HELP YOU?"_

Hermione can barely register what Bellatrix is saying, but she gives it her best answer.

"W-We only met him tonight! We've never b-b-been ins-inside your v-vault…it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a c-c-copy!"

_"__A copy? Oh, a likely story!"_

_"__But we can find out easily," _says Lucius Malfoy, finally mustering the courage to speak. _"__Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"_

Hermione turns her head can see a fearful Draco disappear down the stairs. Bellatrix stands up this time and aims her wand at Hermione. "N-N-N-No, please," begs Hermione.

_"__Crucio!"_

Bellatrix's command is much softer compared to her previous yelling and bashing, but the level of pain is nonetheless the same. As the insufferable pain returns, Hermione finds that she could no longer scream. Her lungs seem to have burst. She feels everything going black…everything becoming much darker and darker…

The pain fades away ever so slowly.

Am I dead? Hermione thinks. Why am I not dead? I should be dead! Of course I am dead, what are you talking about?

Suddenly, Hermione sees her parents standing right in front of her. They are both smiling their brightest smiles, but they aren't looking at her. Hermione can see that her mum is holding a baby. A beautiful crying baby. They are both adoring the baby, her dad kissing the baby's forehead while her mum rocks the baby, saying in her soft, soothing voice, "shhhh, its okay."

Hermione travels back to when Ron said to her, "its okay," over and over again. "Hermione! I swear, I won't let them hurt you again."

"R-Ron, d-don't let them hurt m-me, p-p-please," she wails.

It takes a few seconds for Hermione to realize that the baby her mum is holding is her. It is beautiful, an innocent baby wailing and crying in a high pitched voice, her little baby eyes squinting with tears and her little baby arms in the air, and she is crying, "WAAAHHHHH! WAAAHHHHHH!"

_"__STOP OR SHE DIES!" _

Hermione is now standing up, barely conscious of her surroundings. Bellatrix is supporting her, and is holding a knife at her neck. She can see Harry and Ron standing in front of her with their wands raised and pointing at Bellatrix.

_"__Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"_

Suddenly, the knife begins to saw away at her neck. "No….No! NO!" Hermione shouts in fear. The blade reaches the middle layers of her neck as it snaps, and she is dead.

Everything backtracks five seconds, and the blade is pressed against her skin with hints of blood leaking.

_"__Greyback, you may dispose of Miss Mudblood now." _Hermione is thrown in the hands of Greyback, whose hungry eyes lock onto her fearful ones. He opens his mouth to reveal his wolf-like teeth. She can hear Ron scream, "NOOOOOOOO!" Greyback lunges his face forward, Hermione's face goes right down his throat….

And she wakes up.

Hermione darted up to a sitting position on the bed in her room and began to breathe heavily. She was now back in her room at Shell Cottage, and she could not believe it. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare….

She looked to her right, but Luna wasn't there. It was one o'clock in the morning. However, she did notice that the lamp light was on, which meant that Luna had gone out briefly.

Hermione continued to breathe heavily, and she nearly began to cry. This nightmare had definitely been the worst, and she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to get up from the bed when Luna reentered, carrying two cups of what looked like a hot brown colored drink.

"Hello Hermione, good morning to you," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"L-Luna," said Hermione. "I just had the most horrific nightmare-"

"Oh, I know," said Luna, handing her one of the cups. "That's why I brought Hot Chocolate for the both of us. It helps with the nightmares, you know."

"Oh, thank you Luna," said Hermione, taking the cup of steaming Hot Chocolate with tiny marshmallows. She began to sip the Hot Chocolate, taking in every bit of its sweet essence of sugar. It made her feel a little bit better.

"Luna, was it obvious that I was having nightmares?" Hermione asked.

"Well, fairly," said Luna, smiling. "You were tossing and turning a lot in bed."

"Oh, I hope I didn't kick you or anything," said Hermione, still trying to recover from the trauma of her worst nightmare yet.

"No, not really," said Luna. "You only woke me up when you started screaming.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Luna, I'm r-really sorry if I screamed or anything."

"You kept on yelling that you didn't take something," said Luna. "You also yelled 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' a lot."

Hermione felt somewhat embarrassed. It felt as though Luna was there at the interrogation the whole time.

"Do you want to talk about it Hermione?" Luna asked. "Take it from where you remember."

"W-well, I was back at M-Malfoy Manor, and I was tortured for in-information by B-Bellatrix Lestrange,"

Hermione now began to gasp on her tears. "And she-_gasp_-used the C-C-Cruciatus C-curse on-_gasp_-me, and then-_gasp_-then I blacked out-_gasp_-and-_gasp_-I-_gasp-_s-s-_gasp-_saw my p-parents holding me as a b-b-b-baby, and it was too-_gasp_-beautiful, and then B-_gasp_-Bellatrix cut m-m-my neck open-_gasp-_and then she gave me t-t-t-to Greyb-back-_gasp_-and then he a-ate m-m-me…"

Hermione couldn't carry on, she broke down into fresh tears. The nightmare was too unbearable for her to talk about. She could suddenly feel Luna wrap her warm arms around her shoulders and pull her into a tight hug, her chin resting on Hermione's head and her hand gently stroking her back.

Hermione returned the hug and let herself go in the Ravenclaw's arms. Her tears streamed down her chin and began to soak their pajamas. She needed a good cry, to let it all out. After crying for a full five minutes, she finally pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Luna," said Hermione. "I j-just, that was a little silly of me."

"I don't think it's silly," said Luna understandingly. "Everyone has nightmares, and sometimes they are so terrible that they get the best of us."

Hermione nodded in appreciation for Luna's understanding. She took her Hot Chocolate and began to sip it some more.

"I know just the thing that will put you to sleep," said Luna. She stood up, keeping the lamp light on, and walked over to the closet in their room. She then pulled out a guitar that was covered in dust. "Bill has a guitar here, did you know? Although it looks as though it hasn't been used in months."

Hermione could only smile, wondering at what Luna was about to show her.

_"__Scourgify," _said Luna. The dust vanished from the guitar. Luna wrapped the guitar around herself and sat on the bed.

"Do you like listening to The Beatles?" Luna asked.

"Well, I haven't really listened to a lot of their songs," admitted Hermione.

"Well, this song should give you good dreams instead of nightmares hopefully," said Luna. "It's a good song to listen to, especially since we don't have the same dreamless sleep potion that Madame Pomfrey uses."

Luna switched off the lamp and lit a candle to illuminate the room instead. Luna then tapped her wand in midair, muttering a spell which Hermione couldn't hear very well. Luna then began to play a beautiful tune to the guitar, it was so soothing to Hermione…

Luna then began to sing the song in her dreamy voice….

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither wildly as they slip away across the universe…._

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind, possessing and caressing me…._

_Jai guru deva….om….._

At that point, Hermione could hear more than just Luna's sweet guitar playing. She understood why Luna had tapped her wand: background sounds of dreamy quality assisted her. It was a beautiful mixture of violins, shaking maracas, and saint-like voices of angels.

_Nothing's gonna change my world…nothing's gonna change my world…._

_Nothing's gonna change my world….nothing's gonna change my world…._

Hermione nearly felt like crying as the dreamland waves rushed through her mind and gave her body a warm and gentle feeling. Hermione looked out of the window at the waves and then up at the night sky. She could see constellations of shining stars as Luna continued to sing.

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, they call me on and on across the universe…._

The violins began to play the soft background tune in addition.

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box, they tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe…._

_Jai guru deva….om…._

_Nothing's gonna change my world…nothing's gonna change my world…._

_Nothing's gonna change my world….nothing's gonna change my world…._

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my opened ears, inciting and inviting me…._

_Limitless undying love which shines before me like a million suns and calls me on and on across the universe…._

_Jai guru deva….om…._

_Nothing's gonna change my world…nothing's gonna change my world…._

_Nothing's gonna change my world….nothing's gonna change my world…._

Hermione allowed for the song to fill her mind, and she lay back against the bed and closed her eyes with one last look at the stars and a smile on her face. She fell into a dreamless sleep, nightmare-free for the rest of the night as Luna's last words of the song died away….

_Jai guru deva…._

_Jai guru deva…._

_Jai guru deva…._

_Jai guru deva…._

_Jai guru deva….._

CHAPTER 9 COMING SOON!

**If you haven't already listened to "Across the Universe" by The Beatles, please listen to it! It's a great song! **


	9. Chapter 9: Fishing

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, I had to rewrite it after I accidentally deleted it! Anyway, my other work finally caught up to me, so the updates to the story will take a lot longer than previously. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9: Fishing**

The next few days brought dark and dreary weather with severe thunderstorms and heavy rain. Lightning struck at every possible opportunity, forcing all of the inhabitants of Shell Cottage to remain indoors. Being as odd as she was, Luna loved to go outside and run in the rain, but when the lightning struck, Bill had insisted that she remained inside.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had trouble concentrating with their planning. The furious pounding of the rain and the booming of the thunder kept distracting Harry, and he kept looking out of the window wondering if Ginny was inside as well.

Ginny…she was the only think Harry could think about, she was the reason he couldn't think straight. He kept trying to force himself to concentrate on the planning, but thoughts of Ginny running in the rain pulled his thought process in a different direction.

Harry would often look out the window at the rain. In reality, there was nobody outside. But in his mind, there was Ginny, dancing in the rain.

There she was, wearing no clothing at all but a white shirt…not even a bra so that her nipples could be seen through her drenched shirt. Water dripped down her beautifully naked and slender legs and through her toes as she stepped into a tune, she raised her arms in the air, stretching her chest and taking in all the blissful water falling from the sky…

She leaned her head back and ran her hands from her hair down her outstretched neck to her chest, she then swung around in circles and twirled her hands and fingers, her beautiful flowery smelling red hair in flow behind her. Her feet continued to step in the puddles and her backside became visible as her wet shirt pressed against her arse…

"…Bogrod or one of the other senior goblins of Gringotts will be required to assist us when we travel underground," said Griphook from the chair in Hermione's room. Harry's attention suddenly returned to the conversation, and the fresh image of Ginny vanished from sight.

"Will that be a problem?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Possibly," said Griphook, clasping his hands together. "It is likely that they will not suspect anything unusual, so as long as we have gained his trust to our fake identities."

Hermione noticed that Harry had been daydreaming and had just now returned to focus. "Harry, were you listening _at all_?" she said sharply.

"W-what?" stammered Harry. "Of course I was."

"Very well, then," said Hermione flatly. "What were we discussing?"

"Er – something about Bogrof or some goblin assisting us," said Harry, clearly failing to convince Hermione.

"Harry, you weren't listening!" snapped Hermione angrily. "We need you to focus, this is really important!"

"Okay, okay," moaned Harry. Somehow, he found that the more he planned for the next step in the mission, the more depressed he became. He desperately needed for an excuse to drown his depression elsewhere.

"Good, now pay attention," said Hermione. "One of the senior goblins will be assisting us when we travel to Bellatrix's vault."

"Does he have to?" groaned Harry. "Why can't we just travel down there ourselves?"

"It is a requirement that a goblin assist the individual to the vault," said Griphook. "The goblins are the ones, after all, who behold the keys to the vaults."

"Maybe we can just stun the goblin once we reach the vault," suggested Harry.

"Or maybe we can just have Griphook be the goblin to assist us," added Ron.

"No! No! No! No! No!" shouted Griphook angrily, slamming his fists into his knees. "Again! Wizarding stupidity! I am wanted by the Dark Lord's regime as well! If I assist you in the presence of the goblins, I might as well be thrown in Azkaban before I can even say 'Harry Potter'!

"Okay, sorry," said Ron, trying to calm the goblin down. "I just made a mistake-"

"No! You have made an uneducated gamble! A clear example of wizarding selfishness! The welfare and safety of the wizards are of the highest priority, but no one cares to think about the welfare and safety of the goblins! And you, Mr. Potter, do you think it humorous to just stun a goblin?"

"Griphook, that's enough!" shouted Hermione. "Ron just made a simple mistake! If there is anything that is slowing down our progress, it's you and your high tempers! Now can we all just take a deep breath, and carry on with our planning?"

"Oh, but is it my high tempers that are slowing down our progress?" hissed Griphook. "No! It isn't! It is the arrogance of the wizards that have-"

Harry couldn't take much more of this. The fights between Ron, Hermione, and Griphook as well as the hallucinations and desires of Ginny were too much. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted.

All of them looked over at Harry. "If we're just going to fight and place ourselves on guilt trips all the time, then there is no point to this planning at all! Let's just take a break for the rest of the day, okay?"

Harry's face was nearly red, but he tried to keep himself under control by taking a deep breath. Hermione looked surprised, it was the first time she heard Harry shout like that in their whole time at Shell Cottage. Ron also looked a bit shocked too, but he and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. Griphook's expression was unfathomable. Harry could not tell whether or not he was in agreement or outraged by the statement.

"Very well," Griphook finally said. Hermione and Ron stood up slowly and walked out of the room. Harry and Griphook locked their gazes at each other, the silence breaking by the fiery crackling of the rain outside.

"She might not be as intelligent as you say after all," said Griphook menacingly.

"She's brilliant," said Harry proudly. "The brightest witch of her age in fact."

Griphook nodded, as though what Harry said was foolish and childish.

"We'll resume our planning tomorrow," said Harry. And without another look at the goblin, he walked out of the room as well.

Only on the 10th day of April had the sun finally shone its rays down on the cottage. In fact, when Harry woke up that morning, it was a completely different day. There were no clouds whatsoever, the sky was bright blue, and the sun's rays touched every corner of the horizon.

Harry groggily walked over to the kitchen wearing his grey undershirt and his boxers. He had been sleeping in his boxers every night because of the heat and humidity outside, and there was no air conditioning in the cottage. As usual, Harry's hair was all over the place and he had to rub his dusty glasses against his shirt when he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Fleur," said Harry, rubbing his head to try and wake up.

"Good morning 'Arry," said Fleur, who had gotten up earlier to rearrange the plates.

Harry looked around and saw Ron by the couch drinking what looked like coffee. Dean had also gotten up and was brushing his teeth in the corridor instead of in the bathroom.

"Where's Bill this morning?" Harry asked, as he put on his cleansed glasses.

"'E 'as gone to ze beach," said Fleur. "'E need to catch feesh from ze sea."

"More fish?" Harry asked.

"Oui, 'e used to go to ze superm'arketz een London, but now ze Death Eaters 'ave control over ze Meeneestry. We survive off of seafood now."

Harry didn't say anything. He wondered how many more restrictions there were to daily wizarding life with Voldemort in control of the Ministry. All of London might as well be put off limits to wizards.

"Per'aps you can go and join eem," said Fleur.

"Who, Bill?"

"Yes, you can 'elp Beell feesh today," said Fleur.

"Erm…I suppose," said Harry.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and over to Ron, who was still downing his coffee. When he finished, there was a line of coffee on his face, giving him a coffee mustache.

"Well, I see you've gotten an early start for once," said Harry, walking over to him.

"I see you haven't," said Ron.

"Well, at least wipe your face," said Harry, smiling a bit from how ridiculous he looked.

"You sound like Hermione," said Ron. "You told me to put on clothes back when we first started planning."

"Well, get up coffeehead, we're going on a fishing trip," said Harry.

"Fishing trip?"

"Yeah, Bill needs more fish to feed all of us," said Harry.

"Well, alright," said Ron, standing up. "I haven't anything fun to do since we arrived here."

"Maybe it'll take your mind off of Griphook," said Harry jokingly.

"I swear, I would kill that goblin with my bear hands if I could," said Ron.

Harry didn't reply to that, he just smiled.

"Hey Dean! Want to go on a fishing trip?" Ron called into the corridor. "Bill needs more fish!"

"Er…sure, I'm game," said Dean, emerging from the corridor. "But is that safe?"

"It should be if Bill's doing it," said Harry.

After Harry changed into his clothes, the three of them walked down to the beach. As they descended the cliffs, they could see the sparkling blue waters of the ocean against the sunlight. The waves were small and calm. When they arrived at the beach, they found Bill and Ollivander attempting to drag a rowing boat out from the cave.

Both Bill's and Ollivander's pants were rolled up to their knees and their feet were covered in sand. The rowing boat was white, made of wood. There were several oars inside the boat. Bill and Ollivander only acknowledged Harry's presence when they dragged the boat to the edge of the water.

"Harry, er, what're you doing here?" Bill asked.

"Well nice to see you too," said Ron.

"Harry, my dear boy, what a pleasant surprise!" said Ollivander, walking up to them with a smile on his face. He took Harry's hand, Harry could feel the old man's hand shaking as he shook it. "Have you come to join us? We are heading out to sea."

"Er, yes we are, if that's okay with Bill," said Harry.

"That's fine," said Bill. "I'm guessing Fleur sent you down."

"Well, she said you could use some extra help," responded Harry.

_"__Woof!"_

Harry spun around by the sudden noise of what sounded like the bark of a dog. Up along the coastline, Harry could barely make out a speck running towards him. The others also turned around in surprise.

Harry placed his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight and he squinted his eyes to get a better view of the figure. About a minute passed before the speck came close enough for Harry to realize that it was a dog running towards him.

_"__Woof! Woof!"_

Harry's first instinct told him to pull out his wand in the ready position, only he had left Draco's wand back at the cottage. The dog was running extremely fast, and Harry thought he would be knocked over if the dog lunged at him.

The dog sped right past Harry and lunged at Bill instead. To Harry's shock, Bill was laughing as he fell on the sand. The dog was all over Bill, licking him madly from head to toe.

"Hello Romeo!" said Bill as he got to his feet. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

Bill began to pet the excited dog as it jumped up on its hind legs and rested its forepaws on Bill's shoulders, its tail wagging frantically.

The dog was fairly large with a shining distinctive tri-colored coat of black, a white chest, and hints of rust colored markings above the eyes, the sides of the mouth, the front of the legs, and a small amount on the white chest like those of a Bernese Mountain Dog. Its eyes were dark like Hagrid's. Although the dog had thick, silky fur, its rib cages were showing like the struts on the rowing boat.

"This boy here is Romeo," said Bill as the dog began to pounce on a surprised Dean. "He likes to run along the beaches, its one of his hobbies I guess."

"How do you know the dog's name? Does he belong to anyone?" Ron asked, taking notice of the fact that the dog did not bear a collar.

"No, at least I don't think so," said Bill. "I think he lives somewhere nearby in the caves down the coastline. He loves to come up to Shell Cottage and visit us. We give him food often, that's why our supply of food is sometimes drained so quickly."

"Why doesn't he just live with you?" Ron asked. Romeo was now licking the hands of a bewildered looking Ollivander.

"Fleur is rejectful about having the dog live in the cottage with us," explained Bill. "He sheds a lot of fur, and Fleur doesn't exactly fancy having to sweep it off the floor. Then again, he can take care of himself. He likes to run and swim in the shallow ends of the ocean where he hunts for small fish."

The dog trotted over to Harry and nuzzled its long nose against Harry's thigh. Harry wondered if that was the dog's way of showing its affection. Harry only reached his hand down and roughly patted the dog's head and cheek.

"He likes you," said Bill to Harry.

"D'you think he could come with us?" Ron asked.

"Erm…sure, I guess," said Bill. "I've never taken him out to sea before."

"How far out to sea are we even going?" Dean asked.

"A couple of miles, it's where the big and tender fish are," said Bill. "Everyone climb aboard!"

All of them had taken off their shoes and rolled up their pants to knee length. Harry wadded in the sea green water and climbed into the boat, which was now free floating. Romeo was the last to jump in; Harry was astonished by the dog's ability to swim in the water and leap into the boat without difficulty.

"We'll head out just beyond the coral reefs, it shouldn't be long," said Bill. He then aimed his wand behind the boat and muttered a spell. Within seconds, a powerful wind erupted from the wand, pushing the boat like a motor.

Ollivander did not look incredibly comfortable, as he rocked from side to side as the boat smashed head on against the waves travelling toward the shore. Romeo was making an effort to try and lie down. He was trying to balance himself with his paws stretched out across the floorboard. Dean and Ron simply looked out at the vast open sea from either side of the boat. About twenty minutes had passed before they were a considerable distance away from the shoreline.

The boat settled itself on the seabed beside the coral reef, drifting just beyond the rocks to the point where the drop was straight down to the ocean floor. Romeo jumped his forepaws on the side rim of the boat with his hind legs on the floorboard. He pointed his nose upward and sniffed wildly, taking in all the salty sea air that he could.

"I assume you all have your wands with you," said Bill, taking out his own. All of them except Ollivander shook their heads.

"You don't have them at all?" Bill said, looking flummoxed.

"They were taken from us at Malfoy Manor," said Harry.

"Well then, we'll just have to make do with one – or two wands," said Bill, seeing that Ollivander pulled out his wand. "All we need to do is use the _Accio_ charm-"

"William, my dear boy," interrupted Ollivander. "Do you really think it necessary to use magic in this activity?"

"Well, why not?" Bill said. "Magic did get us out here more quickly than using our oars."

Ollivander looked confronted. Harry wondered what the old man was thinking. Bill raised his wand and pointed it at a random spot in the water. "_Accio-_"

"But what is the point in using magic?" said Ollivander. "It does not feel rewarding for your hard work in the art of catching a fish. All it shows is that we know how to perform the summoning charm."

"Why not, though?" Bill asked. "With all due respect, we aren't fishing because we are having fun. We are fishing because we need food to survive."

"Ah, yes, but if you were a Muggle, what would you do to survive?" Ollivander asked. "You would not know how to live without magic, even in times of crisis. But take it from me, young man, magic doesn't always solve our problems."

The dog walked over to Ollivander and sat down. Ollivander smiled down at Romeo and patted him gently on the head.

"As Mister Potter demonstrated to us only a few days ago, sometimes…the Muggle ways are the best."

Ollivander raised his own wand in the air. Harry, Ron, and Dean watched curiously; for Harry, Ollivander had always been an exceptionally hard man to read which was why Harry initially wasn't sure if he like Ollivander or not.

"_Apprehensa Polus,"_ said Ollivander. In a split second, his wand transformed itself into a long fishing pole. Harry was stunned. The only time he had seen a fishing pole (other than on television) was when Dudley had gotten one for his seventh birthday and had used it to try and fish Harry's glasses off his face from the roof only to end up falling down the chimney…long story.

Bill's mouth also fell open. Ollivander only chuckled. "I suppose you all are familiar with using one of these?"

Ron, Bill, and Dean all shook their heads. Harry also shook his head. Given the fact that he had seen a fishing pole before and was well acquainted with what it was, he had never actually laid hands on one.

"Ah, well it's quite simple," said Ollivander. "Firstly, you must know how to properly grip the pole. Hold the section of the pole above the reel with your non-dominant hand, and grip the actual reel with your dominant hand."

"Er, the reel?" said Bill who was clearly confused.

"This part," said Ollivander, showing with his finger the rotating reel. "Grip this with your dominant hand. You will need all of your strength for when you pull the fish out of the sea. Next, you must place your thumb on the wire like so. Then, you lean the pole to your side and swing the wire out to sea, releasing your thumb from the wire as you do so."

"Seems a bit difficult to follow," muttered Dean unenthusiastically.

"It is not incredibly difficult once you become accustomed to the activity," said Ollivander.

"So the fish will just come to the wire?" Bill asked, looking flabbergasted. "Just like that?"

"Well, not exactly, you will need to attract the fish's attention," said Ollivander. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like sparkling golden leaves. He crunched the leaves up in his hand and distributed them to everyone in pieces. "These are _Piscus _herbs which I plucked from the garden this morning. Piscus plants have special magical properties. For marine wildlife, the plant's leaves extend a creature's lifespan upon consumption. My stepfather taught this to me when I was a boy. He was a fisherman himself, and he always used to catch fish with fishing rods instead of using his wand. These plants have a certain taste that appeal to sea creatures, which allows for them to develop a herbivore instinct."

Harry took the plant in his hands, wondering if Neville knew about them (Herbology is his best subject). The texture was surprisingly soft and slippery. "Wizards even use these plants for medicinal purposes," continued Ollivander. "Madame Pomfrey uses these herbs to concoct potions that cure students from spell-related diseases and aftereffects. I often see Professor Sprout travel on excursions with her students in search of Piscus plants; they're very abundant in the mountains that surround Hogwarts."

"So what exactly do we do with them?" Ron asked.

"Simple," said Ollivander. "You use the leaves as bait."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Just attach the leaves to the hook on the end of the wire," said Ollivander. He took one of the leaves and pierced a hole through it. He then attached it to the hook. Another gust of sea wind swooped through the surface of the waves and Harry had to clench his fist to prevent the leaves from floating away in the air. "Then simply bring your pole back, and swing forward, always remember to release the wire from your thumb."

Ron and Bill watched in awe as the wire swung by Ollivander danced lightly through the air and softly landed on the surface of the water, a few yards away.

"Now we wait," said Ollivander.

"Er…so what exactly is the spell needed to get a fishing pole out of my wand?" Bill asked uncertainly.

"Oh, it is _Apprehensa Polus_," said Ollivander as he sat down. "A very old Transfiguration spell. I am surprised that Professor McGonagall has not taught you the appropriate spells for Muggle artifacts."

Bill took his wand in both of his hands and held it out. "_Apprehensa Polus._" He jumped back when his wand transformed into a long fishing pole. "Whoa," he said. "Dad'll love to see one of these."

"Now, just grip it like I instructed," said Ollivander. Bill took his left hand and placed it on the body of the pole and attached one of the leaves to the hook cautiously.

"Good, remember to grip the reel," said Ollivander. "Then just swing out to the open sea and wait."

Bill looked out at the sea. He kept his wire on the thumb and swung the pole behind him like Ollivander had done. He was surprised that there was so much force required to pull the hanging wire forward. Suddenly Ron fell over the side of the boat and landed in the water with a loud SPLASH!

Bill turned around, and Harry and Dean burst out laughing. "BILL!" shouted Ron as he emerged above the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering.

Bill suddenly realized that the hook had attached itself to Ron's shirt and he had tugged Ron overboard. With some difficulty, Ron climbed himself back on board, his clothes dripping wet.

"Looks like someone went for a shower with his clothes on this time!" laughed Harry.

"Harry – I'm warning you…"

"My dear boy," said Ollivander without making a single effort to help Ron. "You really shouldn't sit too close to the side of the boat." Harry and Dean laughed harder. Bill's face turned red.

"Erm…well – sorry about that Ron," said Bill apologetically.

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're swinging!" shouted Ron, scrambling to his feet. "Give me that bloody fishing pole!"

Ron snatched the pole from Bill and marched to the front of his boat. Harry and Dean sniggered as they saw more water and seaweed fall down out of Ron's pants. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Ron swung the pole over his shoulder and the wire flew in the air and landed far out into the sea.

"Well done, my boy!" said Ollivander proudly. "Perfect on the first try! Well done!"

"See? See Bill? That's how it's done!" said Ron. "Next time, watch where you're bloody swinging!"

"Next time, swing the pole _after_ you attach the bait to the hook," countered Bill, smiling and threatening to laugh as well. Ron looked down and realized that the Piscus leaf was still stuck to his sopping wet shirt.

Bill joined in with the laughter of Harry and Dean and Romeo started barking, as though he was laughing as well. Ron angrily reeled his wire back up and threw the pole back to Bill. He then grumpily sat down next to Harry.

"Cheer up, mate," said Harry, smiling brightly and patting him on the back. Romeo walked up to him and started licking his face, prompting Harry to laugh harder. "Ew, Romeo!" said Ron irritably. "What are you all about?"

All of them laughed, and Ron even began to smile a bit. He had to admit, it was quite a funny scene.

"Alright you guys, can one of you dry me off now?" Ron asked. "I'm still sopping wet."

"Nah, you'll have to wait," said Bill. "Our wands are fishing poles now, and fishing poles cannot perform _Scouring _charms. The weather's perfect today, just dry off in the sun."

Many minutes went by and not a single fish was caught. Harry, for one, was now sweating madly. He had to wipe his forehead every minute. He would've been much better off just wearing his boxers and his undershirt.

"How much longer?" Dean asked. "This sun is scorching hot!"

"Have patience, young one," said Ollivander. "There should be a fish coming about soon."

The minutes dragged on and on until Romeo, who had originally been resting his head on Ron's stomach, stood up and jumped his forepaws onto the rim of the boat. This time, instead of sniffing the air, he started to growl and his ears rose a bit, showing his alertness. Before Harry could even turn around, Romeo leapt from the boat into the water and began to swim away.

"What is that dog doing?" Bill asked.

Romeo swam farther and farther away from the boat. Bill, Harry, Ron, and Dean turned to see what the dog was up to. Ollivander did not seem to have noticed, and was still concentrated on his fishing.

"ROMEO, COME BACK!" Bill shouted.

The dog did not seem to have heard. Instead, he swam father until he was a couple of yards away from the boat. To their shock, Romeo then dived beneath the surface of the water. About ten seconds later, he reemerged with a huge flapping salmon fish in his mouth. He swam back to the boat with the struggling fish and leapt back on board without much difficulty.

"Hey, look!" said Bill. "He actually caught a fish!"

Romeo sat down and clenched his teeth through the carcass of the fish, which no longer flapped and struggled as blood came gushing out of its body from all sides. Romeo began to munch away at his meal greedily.

"For himself," said Dean darkly. Harry got the impression that Dean didn't like the dog very much.

"He had to swim a few yards out that way to catch a fish," said Bill. "Maybe we should relocate there."

Bill used his spell to drift the boat a few yards to the right. Sure enough, they could see the magnificent sight of tons of fish circling the underside of the boat. Ollivander and Bill cast their lines out, and after about a minute, Bill felt a sharp tug on his line.

"Hey, I – I think I caught one!" said Bill. The tug was so forceful that the line threatened to disappear in the water.

"Reel it in! Quickly!" said Ollivander. Bill used his right hand to reel in the wire. It was incredibly difficult. The fishing pole was bending, looking like it was ready to snap.

"Just keep reeling, do not worry about breaking the pole," said Ollivander. Bill reeled with all of his might and before he knew it, they all could see a fish rising out of the water, its mouth attached to Bill's hook, flapping back and forth madly.

All of them let out exasperated cries of shock and joy, as they had finally caught their first fish. Bill placed the fish in the middle of the boat. It continued to jump up and down until it finally succumbed to the heat of the sun.

"Alright, we caught our first fish!" said Ron excitedly. "Now we have a few tons more to go!"

"Who else wants to try?" Bill asked, offering the pole to Ron.

Harry was beaming and full of joy that they had finally managed to catch a fish, but the fact that the fish died in front of him was a bit disturbing. After all, wasn't that what was already happening in the wizarding world?

"I think I might have something," said Ollivander. The wire suddenly tugged on Ollivander's line hard. Ollivander stood up and began to reel in, but he didn't have the strength like Bill. "Someone help me," he croaked.

Ron and Bill stood up for his aid and helped him reel in the fish. What emerged from the water was yet another beautifully glowing salmon fish, this one was a bit bigger than the first. The same ritual was performed, the salmon was placed in the middle of the boat where it was left to die in the heat.

"And there's two!" said Ron.

The group remained out at sea for another few hours, catching fish off the roof. They talked and shared stories, they laughed, and they celebrated. They caught one fish after the other and by sunset, they had about thirty fish altogether. When they reached the shoreline, Romeo bid the group farewell and ran back along the shoreline.

At night, when all was dark outside, candles were lit at the dinner table of Shell Cottage as the inhabitants prepared a feast. All except Griphook were present, who preferred to now request trays of food separately from his room.

As Harry ate, he felt overjoyed, happy, and content. However, he also reminded himself that returning to the planning part was a necessity. He would have to do that first thing tomorrow.

CHAPTER 10 COMING SOON!


End file.
